Mirage Master Returns
by Thewhatzupwriter26
Summary: When an old villain resurfaces, he kidnaps Professor Oak and seven pokemon professors. When Ash's traveling companions hear the news, they decide to head towards the Kalos region in hopes to warn and protect Ash. However, they are too late when the villain kidnaps Ash. They team up with the champions to rescue Ash and the professors. Not for kids , period
1. Chapter 1

Mirage Master Returns

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POKEMON, PERIOD.

Prologue

At an unknown location, there is a huge building like a castle on an island. No one knows that some one or even a group of people has made this island their headquarters. However within the castle, there is an evil with the halls of the castle. An evil that someone people though that this man disappeared after his previous lab got. However this man has resurfaced as he is making plans for revenge. He even has an assortment of complete pokemon to do his bidding.

A younger man who is this masked man's right hand in this entire evil scheme with the masked man. He has brown hair and green eyes as he has an athletic body type. He has a red shirt and brown pants and brown shoes. Most people would think that this man is harmless, but he is an bad man well. Plus he also has plans of revenge as well.

However there is one person who is working in the castle that is forced to work for the masked man and the younger man as a butler. This elder gentleman is kind hearted and got captured when he was exploring around the island. He has white hair and chocolate brown eyes. He is treated as one of the prisoners in the dungeon. However the prisoners does not know that he is actually a good guy, and he is forced to work for them.

In a room, the masked man and the younger man are looking at a group of machines. The masked man powers up the machine as it is turned on. The masked man smiles as it is working again. "Finally after all this time, my machine is working again". The masked man said to the younger man.

The younger man nods to the masked man. "The plans of revenge will start now". The younger man said to the masked man. The masked man looks at the younger man. "Yes, I have the machine working again, and this time I have the perfect person in mind to use in order to create the complete trainer". The masked man said to the younger man.

The younger man looks at the masked man. "You mean Ash Ketchum. I have heard about him from Lance. I want to get my revenge on him". The younger man said to the masked man. The masked man looks at the younger man. "You will in given time, Arnold". The masked man said as he turns off the machine. The younger man named Arnold nods to the masked man.

The masked man looks at Arnold. "You need to get going if you want to make to a Pokemon G-Men meeting in the Kanto region. Plus by the time your meeting is over, I will have Professor Oak in my grasp". The masked man said to Arnold. Arnold nods to the masked man as they leave they get in a black and red zeppelin.

Down in the dungeon, there are seven pokemon professors trapped in the castle. Although they have been feed by the butler, they are unkempt as they are sitting there. "I wish I knew what that man is planning". Professor Birch said to the other professors. Professor Ivy looks at Professor Birch. "Everyone else in this room would agree with you, Professor Birch". Professor Ivy said to him.

Professor Rowan looks at them. "I can't help but wonder if Gary is ok. When that man showed up, Gary wanted to take his grandfather's place. I am worried that Professor Oak is in great danger". Professor Rowan said to the other professors.

Professor Juniper nods to Professor Rowan as she looks at him. "I know how you feel Professor Rowan. My assistant Bianca and Cilan also got injured when that man came to the Unova region. Plus Cilan is one of Ash's friends. If Ash knew about this, he would be worried too". Professor Juniper said to them.

Professor Sycamore and Professor Elm looks at them. "I agree, plus Ash would do something to save us". Professor Elm said to them. "Yeah he even calmed down a rampaging Garchomp a while back. If he is brave enough to do that, he is brave to do anything". Professor Sycamore said to them. The other professors nod in agreement.

End Prologue


	2. Chapter 2

Mirage Master Returns

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POKEMON, PERIOD.

Chapter 1: A Kanto Emergency

In Kanto

The zeppelin lands in a wooded area. Arnold gets on his Dragonite as he head towards a meeting. As he arrives at the headquarters of the Pokemon G-Men, Lance is waiting on Arnold to arrive. "Arnold, where have you been? I thought you had a lead on Professor Elm's kidnapping Lance asks Arnold.

Arnold looks at Lance as he sighs to Lance. "My lead was a dead end Lance. Who ever done this has really covered their tracks". Arnold said to Lance. The two Pokemon G-Men walk in the meeting room. As the meeting went on, Lance notices that Arnold is not speaking out like he normally would. After the meeting, Arnold went to his desk as he looks up information about when a lab was destroyed. He notices a young trainer with a Pikachu in a picture. 'So you are the one that my master speaks off'. Arnold thought to himself as he also downloads some other information about an ancient legend about the 8 stones on a flash drive.

Lance walk towards Arnold. "Hey, I am going to observe the new trainees. Do you want to come with me"? Lance asks Arnold. Arnold notices his phone ringing for him. "Maybe later, I have to take this". Arnold said to Lance. Lance nods as he leaves the room.

"You got the information". The masked man said to Arnold. "Yes sir, I do". Arnold said to the masked man. "Good, met back at the rendezvous point". The masked man said to Arnold. "Yes sir", Arnold said to the masked man as the phone call ends. Arnold leaves his desk and the room with his bag.

Lance notices Arnold leaving the headquarters. "Arnold, where are you going"? Lance asks Arnold. "I got a new lead and this person is willing to talk to me". Arnold said as he completely lied to Lance. Lance looks at Arnold. "Are you sure Arnold? Maybe your source where you have been getting information is going bad". Lance said to Arnold.

Arnold looks at Lance as he is getting annoyed with him. "You know Lance not everyone is willing to talk to you. This person is willing to talk to me not you". Arnold said to Lance as he leaves the headquarters as he gets on his Dragonite.

In Pallet Town

Professor Oak is in a bedroom as he is taking care of Gary. Gary has bandages after getting injured in an attack resulting Professor Rowan getting kidnapped. Gary looks at his grandfather. "Grandpa, I am fine. You don't have to fuss over me". Gary said to Professor Oak.

Professor Oak looks at Gary as he sighs to Gary. "Gary, you got injured in an attack. You still have a concussion, a couple of broken ribs, and a broken ankle. Do you still remember what happened or what the pokemon look like"? Professor Oak asks Gary.

Gary looks at Professor Oak with a somber look on his face. "Not really, all I remember is that the man used his complete pokemon and he said that I am not vital for his plans. I tried my best to protect Professor Rowan and". Gary said to Professor Oak as he is being too hard on himself.

Professor Oak has a puzzled look on his face as Gary said something about complete pokemon. "Gary don't be too hard on your self. I know you tried to protect Professor Rowan. It something Ash would have done. I am going to check up on you later, Gary. Please get some rest". Professor Oak said to Gary as he leaves the bedroom an shuts the light off.

Out in the fields, Bulbasaur notices a strange aircraft landing too far away from the lab. It runs to find Tracey. Tracey is feeding the pokemon as he sees Professor Oak coming towards him. "Professor, how is Gary"? Tracey asks Professor Oak. "He is resting and being stubborn. I am still distraught from the various kidnappings around the world". Professor Oak said to Tracey.

Tracey nods to Professor Oak. "Plus who ever is doing this also taken Professor Sycamore as well. If Ash finds out about them, he would be angry like the rest of us. Plus I am curious how a pokemon can do a move that it can't even learn and use". Tracey said to Professor Oak.

Then it hits Professor Oak right in the face as he suddenly realizes who is behind this. Tracey notices Professor Oak rushing back to the lab. "Professor what's wrong"? Tracey asks Professor Oak. "I have to do some research, Tracey just finish up with the feeding". Professor Oak said to Tracey. Tracey is puzzled by this as Bulbasaur walks up to Tracey.

Tracey notices Bulbasaur as it tells Tracey something important. "Sure Bulbasaur, I will check it with you". Tracey said to Bulbasaur. The two walk almost to the woods. Tracey looks around as it is getting too quiet for his taste. "Are you sure what you saw is in this direction, Bulbasaur"? Tracey asks Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur nods yes to Tracey.

All the sudden, Tracey gets grabs from behind by a complete Machamp. Bulbasaur turns around to help Tracey but it gets hit by a dual chop attack and lands really hard on a tree by another complete Machamp. It watches them heading towards the lab with Tracey in tow as it passed out.

In the lab, Professor Oak is doing research as he digging into someone that's believed to be long gone. 'This is impossible. There is no possible way that he survived that explosion. Unless he did somehow survived that'. Professor Oak thought to himself.

All the sudden, Professor Oak hears a strange noise in his home. Professor Oak gets up from his chair and leaves the room. "Tracey, are you finished feeding the pokemon"? Professor Oak asks as he looks around his home, and he gets the feeling that something is very wrong. He walks outside of the lab to the fields. Professor Oak looks around for a minute. "Tracey, where are you"? Professor Oak asks as he looks outside.

All the sudden the masked man shows up in front of Professor Oak. "Are you looking for your precious assistant"? The masked man asks Professor Oak as a complete Machamp is holding Tracey. Tracey looks at Professor Oak as he is in Machamps grip. "Who are you? Let Tracey go now before all the pokemon at the lab shows up and sends you away". Professor Oak said to the masked man.

The masked man looks at Professor Oak. "Professor Oak, I am hurt that you don't remember me. Plus how is your weak grandson? He wanted to protect Professor Rowan, and he wanted to take your place. Anything for family I suppose". The masked man said to Professor Oak.

Professor Oak is getting very angry to see the man again. "They never found you after your lab got destroyed, Dr. Yung". Professor Oak said to the masked man. Tracey has a stunned look on his face as he sees the man removing the mask. "Yes it is me, Samuel. Now let's talk, you will come with me unless you want more harm done to your precious assistant". Dr. Yung said to Professor Oak.

The complete Machamp uses psychic on Tracey. "Professor, please don't give in to him. I will go to protect you". Tracey said as he is in pain. Professor Oak grits his teeth and sighs. Dr. Yung rolls his eyes at Tracey. "You are not needed for my plans, but you will be punished for getting in my way". Dr. Yung as the power of the psychic increases on Tracey.

Professor Oak is shocked as he continues seeing Tracey in pain. "Alright, I will go with you Dr. Yung". Professor Oak said to Dr. Yung as he is defeated. The complete Machamp releases Tracey as Dr. Yung places a pair of speciality handcuff on Professor Oak.

Tracey is horrified to see Professor Oak being taken away by Dr. Yung and his two complete Machamp. "Professor no", Tracey said as he passed out as he falls to the ground. Professor Oak walk towards the zeppelin as the Machamp pushes him in a cell. The zeppelin takes off from the area.

Gary wakes up in his room. He looks around in the room. "Grandpa", Gary said as he tries to get up. He grabs a crutch as he leaves the room. Gary looks around as he notices the pokemon outside surrounding Tracey. "Oh no", Gary said as he makes the call to Officer Jenny.

Delia is walking towards the lab as she notice Officer Jenny and other officers. Officer Jenny sees Delia walking towards her. "Officer Jenny what happened here"? Delia asks Officer Jenny. Gary sees Ms. Ketchum. "He took my grandpa, Ms. Ketchum. It's all my fault if I didn't get injured, I could have protect him. Tracey is now injured because of me". Gary said to Ms. Ketchum

Officer Jenny looks at Gary. "It's not your fault, Gary. This guy has injured other people as well. He would have hurt you anyway. He wanted to him to see you suffer". Officer Jenny said to Gary. Gary nods as he sees Tracey laying on the ground.

They move Tracey inside of the lab as the officers are gathering clues. Delia is preparing some tea as Gary is watching over Tracey. Tracey comes around as he opens his eyes. Gary looks at Tracey as he wants answers. "Tracey what happened? Who took my grandpa tell me"? Gary asks as he is angry. Tracey is getting scared as Gary glares at him.

Delia looks at Gary. "That's enough Gary, he just came around and traumatized. You are still injured as well". Ms. Ketchum said to Gary. Gary sighs as he calms down. Tracey has a somber look on his face. Officer Jenny looks at Tracy. Lance arrives at the lab. "I came as soon as I heard". Lance said to Officer Jenny.

Tracey looks at Lance with a somber look on his face. "We want to help you. You got to tell us what happened". Lance said to Tracey.

Tracey sighs as he looks at them. "Ok, it happened so fast, and yet I didn't see it coming". Tracey said to them. Lance looks at Tracey as Ms. Ketchum tries to console him. "Take your time, Tracey", Delia said to Tracey. "Take the all the time you need". Officer Jenny said to Tracey.

Tracey looks at them. "I was feeding the pokemon when Ash's Bulbasaur came up to me. It wanted to show me something, so I followed it. It got really quiet walking towards the woods like it felt like I was being watched. All the sudden, I got grabbed behind. It had a strong grip like a fighting type pokemon. Bulbasaur wanted to fight back but it got hit". Tracey said to them.

Lance pulled out a picture of what it look like. "Is this what grabbed you"? Lance asks Tracey as he shows a picture of a complete Machamp. "Yeah it is. I was brought back to the fields. I am not sure how long it was when Professor Oak saw me. Plus when the masked man showed up, he and Professor Oak talked, and it got heated". Tracey said to them.

Gary, Officer Jenny, Lance, and Delia looks at Tracey. "How heated was their talk"? Officer Jenny asks Tracey. Tracey looks at Officer Jenny. "Professor Oak was furious with the man as he was talking about Gary to him. Plus it look like that the man and Professor Oak knew each other". Tracey said to Officer Jenny. This is new to them as they are taken back on it. "Wait, are you saying that Professor Oak knew the attacker"? Lance asks Tracey.

Tracey nods to Lance. "Yeah the man removed his mask and revealed himself. Professor Oak wasn't happy and thrilled to see him again like he did some thing horrible before". Tracey said to them. They look at each other as they are curious about the identity of this man. "Do you get a good look at this man and his name"? Officer Ienny asks Tracey. Tracey looks at Officer Jenny. "Yeah his name is Dr. Yung. He has light teal blue hair and dark blue eyes". Tracey said to them.

Officer Jenny and Lance are stunned to learn this as Gary is shocked. "I don't understand. When this man taken Professor Rowan, he didn't reveal his mask to him, but why did he did revealed it to grandpa"? Gary asks Tracey. Tracey looks at them. "I don't know why". Tracey said to them.

Officer Jenny looks at Tracey. "Is there anyone that you can stay with"? Officer Jenny asks Tracey. Tracey looks at Ms. Ketchum. "I live close by, and I can also look after you Gary". Delia said to them. Tracey nods to Ms. Ketchum. "Thanks Ms. Ketchum", Tracey. "It's my pleasure Tracey", Ms. Ketchum said to Tracey.

Lance looks at Tracey and Gary. "Tracey is there anyone that you want to contact to let them know what's going on"? Officer Jenny asks Tracey. Tracey looks at Officer Jenny. "Yeah, my girlfriend Daisy Waterflower and Misty Waterflower of Cerulean City. Once I call them, the word will get around to Ash". Tracey said to them.

Delia has a concern look on her face when Tracey mentioned Ash. 'I don't like this, if Ash finds out about this, he would try to go rescue Professor Oak from this Dr. Yung. I wish he would stay out of trouble when he is away'. Delia thought to herself. Lance notices the look on Delia's face. 'If only you knew how many times Ash has saved the world, he is the bravest trainer I know'. Lance thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Arnold sees the zeppelin in the sky as he and his Dragonite takes off. It lands on the special landing pad on the air craft as the door opens for them. Arnold returns his pokemon as he went to the cockpit. Dr. Yung looks at Arnold as he is pleased with the newest capture as he puts the zeppelin on auto pilot. "I have your next assignment ready, Arnold". Dr. Yung said to Arnold.

Arnold looks at Dr. Yung. "What's the assignment"? Arnold asks Dr. Yung. Dr. Yung pulls up a map of the Kalos region. "Somewhere in the Kalos region, Ash Ketchum is traveling in that very region. Plus capturing him will not be easy task. Your mission is get close to Ash and to deceive him. Place this homing device on him, I will know where to find him when the time is right to capture him. Plus I also want you to deceive his traveling companions as well". Dr. Yung said to Arnold.

Arnold nods to Dr. Yung. "I understand my assignment". Arnold said to Dr. Yung as he grabs the homing device. Dr. Yung presses a button as the map went away, and he turned auto pilot off. The zeppelin lands on an island.

Professor Oak is in his cell as he is being heavily guarded by complete Machamp. He sees Dr. Yung as he opens the cell door. "Take him down to the dungeon with the other professors". Dr. Yung said to his four complete Machamp. The complete pokemon nods to Dr. Yung as it escorts Professor Oak out of the zeppelin. Dr. Yung puts his mask back on his face as he went with the complete Machamp.

Arnold walks out from the zeppelin as he lets out his Salamence. He gets on it as it takes off flying towards the Kalos region.

Down in the dungeon, the professors notice Professor Oak being escorted by the complete Machamp. The masked man removes the speciality handcuffs from Professor Oak as a complete Machamp opens a cell door. Rowan glares at the masked man. "Let all of us go, don't understand the consequences of what you have done"? Professor Rowan asks the masked man.

The masked man looks at Professor Rowan as a complete Machamp pushes Professor Oak in a cell. The other professors are stunned by this as they are getting mad and furious. The masked man looks at Professor Rowan. "My plans are getting in full motion, Professor Rowan. My revenge against the one person that stopped me will finally be realized". The masked man said to them.

Professor Oak glares at him as he gets up in the cell. He is getting angry as he knows who is he talking about. "You stay away from him, Dr. Yung". Professor Oak said to the masked man. The other professors are stunned and taken back by the sudden revelation. Dr. Yung removes the mask again. "You honestly think that trying to protect Ash from me will work. I have special plans for him, and this time I don't even need his Pikachu". Dr. Yung said to Professor Oak as he walks away from them as he leaves the dungeon.

Professor Sycamore looks at Professor Oak. "Professor Oak, are you alright"? Sycamore asks Professor Oak. "I am fine. I never saw this coming. He hurt my grandson and Tracey just to capture me. Now he is after Ash". Professor Oak said to them.

Professor Juniper looks at Professor Oak. "What Ash did to Dr. Yung anyways for him to have revenge against Ash"? Professor Juniper asks Professor Oak. "I think everyone wants to know that". Professor Ivy said to them.

Professor Oak sighs as he explains to them what happened at Dr. Yung's lab. "I always knew that some sort of trouble finds Ash, but I never expected this". Professor Elm said to Professor Oak. "Yeah I remember that incident as well. I didn't know that Ash got involved in it. It sickens me that Dr. Yung used Pikachu". Professor Birch said to them.

Close by, the butler over hears the entire conversation. He has a concern look on his face. He grabs a special stone from his pocket. It is round and has an orange gold color. 'This situation is almost getting dire. I must give this stone to the ones that are truly bonded together by love, faith, courage, and strength to preform the miracles to save the world. The butler thought to himself as he walks away.

End chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Mirage Master Returns

DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN POKEMON, PERIOD.

Chapter 2: The Call to Help and Getting Together

As word spreads on the news and phone calls about Professor Oak's kidnapping, various people are worried and concern about the people that are still currently missing.

In Cerulean City, Daisy is distraught that her boyfriend got injured. Violet and Lily are consoling her. Misty is also concerned by this as she makes a call to Brock. "I take it you watched the news". Brock said to Misty. "Actually Officer Jenny came and told Daisy the news. I can't believe this is happened". Misty said to Brock.

Brock nods to Misty as he sighs. "It will be devastating on Ash if he knew about it". Brock said to Misty. Misty looks at Brock. "What if Ash doesn't know what is happening? I mean there were times that we didn't know what's going on in the news after all the times we got lost". Misty said to Brock.

Brock nods to Misty as he remembers. "Well I do know that Ash is traveling in the Kalos region right now. We need to get the others and meet up in Pallet Town. Then go to the Kalos Region to warn and hopefully protect Ash from the person that is behind this". Brock said to Misty.

Misty has a determined look on her face like she already made up her mind. "Alright, I will call up May and Max in the Hoenn Region while you call up Dawn in the Sinnoh region. Tell her to call up Iris and Cilan in the Unova region". Misty said to Brock. Brock nods to Misty. "Right, I hope we can get to Ash before who ever is behind this does". Brock said to Misty. Misty nods to Brock. "I will be heading to Pallet Town as soon as I can". Misty said to Brock. Brock nods as he tells Misty that he is planning to do the same thing as the phone call ends.

In the Hoenn Region

May and Max are in the green house. May has been in a funk ever since she got dumped by a guy. Max and his new pokemon Ralts are playing around. However both of them are somber about what happened to Professor Oak and Professor Birch.

"I just don't understand who would behind this, Max. I got Squirtle from Professor Oak and I got Torchick from Professor Birch". May said to Max. "I agree plus Tracey got injured as well". Max said to May. Caroline went out to the greenhouse. "May, Max, Misty is on the phone and it's for you two". Caroline said to them. "Ok", May and Max said as they went inside of the house to the video phone.

May and Max sees Misty on the screen. "What's going on Misty"? Max asks Misty. Misty looks at them. "You guys know about Professor Oak's kidnapping right". Misty said to them. "Yes that's right", May said to Misty. "I am planning to go to Pallet Town to visit Tracey, and then I am planning on going to the Kalos region to warn Ash about it". Misty said to them. "Is Brock going"? Max asks Misty. "That's what he told me, and he is going to make the call to Dawn. She will also get in touch with Iris and Cilan in the Unova region". Misty said to May and Max.

May and Max look at each other. "I am going". May said to Misty. "So will I. If Ash doesn't know about this, he will need us to get through this". Max said to Misty. Misty nods to them. "Ok, meet us at Ash's house". Misty said to them as the video phone ends.

Norman and Caroline over hears the video phone call. Norman nods to Caroline as they have a new adventure to go on. "I think you two will need these to go". Caroline said as she hold May and Max's backpacks with supplies and their pokeballs. Norman looks at Max. "Max, make sure you listen to May and or Brock and follow their instructions". Norman said to Max. Max nods to their dad as they leave the house.

In the Sinnoh Region, Dawn is at Lake Valor as she finished a pokemon contest that she didn't do well on. At the pokemon center, Nurse Joy tells her the message to call Brock at the Pewter City Gym. Dawn perks up as she went to a video phone to make the call to Brock.

Brock appears on the video phone. "Hey Dawn", Brock said to Dawn. "Brock what's going on, I got the message". Dawn said to Brock. "Have you watched the news about Professor Oak"? Brock asks Dawn. "Yeah, everyone is talking about it and Professor Rowan's kidnapping as well. Is Gary doing ok"? Dawn asks Brock.

Brock looks at Dawn. "He is still recovering. Listen Misty and I are planning to gather all of Ash's traveling companions together in Pallet Town and then head towards to Kalos region to warn Ash about it. Do you want to join us"? Brock asks Dawn. "You bet, I defiantly want to go to Kalos region and warn Ash about it". Dawn said to Brock. "Good, we are meeting at Ash's house in Pallet town. I need you to get in touch with Iris and Cilan to let them know about the situation and the plan". Brock said to Dawn. "You can count on me. No need to worry". Dawn said to Brock as the video phone call ends. Dawn makes the call and then get a ferry ticket.

In the Unova Region, Iris and Cilan are watching the news. Cilan is feeling better as Iris is furious about this. Cilan has a bandage on his wrist as he notices the video phone ringing. "Hello", Cilan said as he answers the video phone. He sees Dawn on the screen. "Hey Cilan, did you hear about Professor Oak's kidnapping in Pallet Town"? Dawn asks Cilan. "Yes, its heart breaking like a bad recipe". Cilan said to Dawn.

Iris looks at them as Cilan is on the phone. "Wait a minute, that's the same town Ash is from. Was he injured or anything"? Iris asks Dawn. Dawn looks at Iris. "Hey Iris, no Ash wasn't there when it happened". Dawn said to Iris. Cilan has a small relief about it. "It would be worse if Ash was there". Cilan said to Dawn.

Dawn looks at them. "I am going to Pallet Town to meet up with Ash's other friends to go find him in the Kalos region to warn him about what is happening". Dawn said to Iris and Cilan. Iris and Cilan look at Dawn like they have made up their minds about. "Ash is our friend as well. We will come as well". Iris said to Dawn. Dawn nods to them. "Great, see you in Pallet Town", Dawn said to Cilan and Iris.

Two days later

Misty and Brock are at Ash's house as people are starting to arrive. "Misty, Brock, it's good to see you". Max said to them. May looks at Brock. "Dad said that Max should listen to our orders while we are going to Kalos". May said to Brock. Brock nods as he understands.

They see three more people heading towards Ash's house. May recognizes Dawn with two other people. "Dawn over here", May said to Dawn. Dawn sees May and the others. Cilan and Iris look at the group of people. "Wow this is nice gathering here. I am Iris by the way". Iris said to them. "My name is Cilan, and I am Pokemon Consinoeor". Cilan said to them.

Misty looks at them. "It's nice to meet you, I am Misty, and I am the Cerulean City gym leader". Misty said to them. "Nice to meet you two, my name is Brock". Brock said to them. "My name is May, and this is my little brother Max". May said to them. They went inside of Ash's house.

Tracey is in the living room as Daisy is fussing over him. "Tracey, how are you feeling"? Max asks Tracey. "I am feeling a little better, but given the current circumstances I will feel better if we all know where Dr. Yung hide Professor Oak and the other professors are". Tracey said to them

Brock, Misty, May and Max has a stunned and shocked looks on their faces while Dawn, Iris, and Cilan has a perplexed look on their faces. "Wait a minute who is Dr. Yung"? Dawn asks them. "More to the point, how do you guys know about that guy"? Iris asks them.

Cilan has a realization on his face. "I have heard that name before. He was a scientist that made a mirage system. He want created mirage pokemon and to make pokemon complete. His mirage system went terribly wrong and his lab got destroyed. No one has heard from him since until now". Cilan said to them.

Iris looks at Cilan and then looks at Misty, Brock, May, and Max. "That's right, we were there along with Professor Oak and Ash". Misty said to them. "Dr. Yung controlled his created mirage pokemon with bad demeanors". Brock said to them. "He used a machine on Ash's Pikachu to see what pokemon it has seen. He did it to get some data from Professor Oak". May said to them. "Ash defeated Dr. Yung with the help with a mirage Mew who had a good demeanor". Max said to them. "As a result, his lab got destroyed and Dr. Yung disappeared until now". Misty said to them.

Dawn, Iris, and Cilan looks at them as they are shocked by this. "I am in to help". Dawn said to them. Iris and Cilan look at each other as they nod to each other. "The same goes for us". Cilan said to them. Tracey looks at them. "I am also coming with you guys. I am not going to let this guy get to Ash, and I am going to free Professor Oak. After all, I also traveled around with Ash". Tracey said to them.

The group nods to Tracey to have him abroad on the mission. Daisy looks at Tracey. "Tracey, this mission could get dangerous, and I don't want to lose you". Daisy said to Tracey. "Daisy, I promise I will come back, and I am done with sitting on the sidelines". Tracey said to Daisy. Daisy sighs as she agreed with him.  
Daisy looks at Misty. "Just be careful Misty", Daisy said to Misty. Misty nods to Daisy.

Ms. Ketchum walks in the house. "I suppose you kids are heading to Kalos to warn Ash". Ms. Ketchum said to them. They nod to Ms. Ketchum. Ms. Ketchum sighs as these are Ash's closest friends and traveling companions. "Alright, but I insist that you stay here for the night". Ms. Ketchum said to them. The group nods as they enjoyed a good meal prepared by Cilan and Brock.

The next day, the group gets on a plane heading towards the Kalos region. Little do they know that Lance is also on the same plane with them.

Back at the castle, the butler is watching the masked man and the younger man in a room. "Once my true target is in my grasp, I shall create the complete trainer, and Ash Ketchum won't be able to stop me".  
The masked man said as he removes his mask revealing to be man that once thought that he disappeared.

The butler feels the stone in his pocket as it glows. 'This stone is for him to use when the time is right along with his mate. I must know who is his mate'. The butler thought to himself as he walks away from them.

End chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Mirage Master Returns

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON, PERIOD.

Chapter 3: Arrival in Kalos and Arrival in Lies

The plane has touch down in Lumious City in the Kalos region. The group uses the stairs as they look around in the city. The group also admires so many native ad foreign pokemon in Lumious City. "My pokedex is surly getting a workout today seeing all of these pokemon". May said to the group. "Me too, I do want to catch one Kalos pokemon for my upcoming contest". Dawn said to the group. Tracey looks around at the pokemon.

The group makes their way to the Lumious City Pokemon Center. Brock looks at Nurse Joy as he gets all flirty with her. Misty pulls Brock back by the ear. "Not the ear, Misty". Brock said to Misty. Misty looks at Brock. "Remember why we are in Kalos, Brock". Misty said to Brock. Brock nods to Misty as he knows.

Tracey went up to Nurse Joy. "Excuse me Nurse Joy, have you seen a trainer named Ash Ketchum by any chance"? Tracey asks Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy looks at Tracey and the group as she type it in the computer. "Sorry, he is not here". Nurse Joy said to Tracey.

Keneta looks at the group as Ash's name is mentioned. "Did you say Ash"? Keneta asks the group. The group looks at the man. "Yes sir, have you seen him by any chance"? Brock asks Keneta. "I got a call from my kids told me that they are heading towards Courmaine City". Keneta said to Brock. "Thank you so much". Brock said to Keneta. "Your welcome", Keneta said to them.

Close by, Arnold eavesdrop on their conversation. He went towards a private area to make a call. "Status report", Dr. Yung said to Arnold. "I have heard that the target is heading towards Courmaine City". Arnold said to Dr. Yung. "Good head towards Shamlor City and then you are bound to meet him and his friends". Dr. Yung said to Arnold. Arnold nods as he looks at the group of kids. "Yes Master", Arnold said as the phone call ends. He leaves the Pokemon Center rather quickly. Max notices the guy leaving in a hurry. 'I wonder what that guy is up to'? Max thought to himself. The group leaves the Pokemon Center to head towards Courmaine City.

Meanwhile Ash and friends just left the Shamlor City and on the way to Courmaine City for Ash's next gym battle. As they head on the route, Ash and friends notice a guy in a pokemon battle with a teenager. As the battle concluded, the guy with his Drapion won against the teenaged boy's Jellicent. The teenage guy went on his way. "That was a great battle". Ash said to the guy. He looks at Ash and his traveling friends. "It is no big deal. I am Arnold, and I am researcher". Arnold said to them as he lies about being a researcher.

Ash looks at Arnold. "I am Ash, and this is Pikachu". Ash said to Arnold. "My name is Clemont and this is Bonnie". Clemont said to Arnold. "This my partner Dedenne". Bonnie said to Arnold. Arnold nods the them as Ash looks at him. "What are you researching, Arnold"? Ash asks Arnold. "I am researching about the Stone of Kalos. According to an ancient legend, the stone of Kalos contains a special power that helps unite humans and pokemon as one. Plus there are seven other stones in different regions that also has the same power. However each stone has a unique ability. The location of the Stone of Kalos is somewhere close to Courmaine City". Arnold completely lies to them.

Ash, Clemont, Serena, and Bonnie are interested about seeing this stone. "I think it will be interesting to see". Serena said to them. Clemont looks at Ash. "I agree plus it's not everyday you learn about an ancient legend". Clemont said to Ash. "Besides the Courmaine City Gym isn't going anywhere". Bonnie said to Ash.

Arnold looks at Ash and his friends. "I hope that this detour won't be too out of your way". Arnold said to Ash. Ash looks at Arnold. "I suppose checking out the Stone of Kalos will be fun to check out". Ash said to Arnold. Arnold has a evil like grin on his face. Clemont notices the look on Arnold's face as they head into the forest.

Meanwhile, the group arrives in Courmaine City. They walk in the pokemon center. Brock doesn't go flirty with Nurse Joy as he goes up to her. "Excuse me, have you seen a trainer named Ash Ketchum"? Brock asks Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy looks at Brock as she type it's in. "Sorry he isn't here, but I did get word from my cousin in Shamlor City that he and his friend left Shamlor City a while ago". Nurse Joy said to Brock. Brock nods to Nurse Joy. "Thank you Nurse Joy", Brock said to her.

The group looks at Brock. "Well, he isn't here, but he and his traveling friends left Shamlor City a while ago". Brock said to the group. "Basically we are retracing our steps to find him". Misty said to Brock. "Yeah", Brock said to Misty. Dawn remembers when she met Ash. "You know it's just like when I first met Ash". Dawn said to the group. "I wouldn't mind hearing that story". Cilan said to Dawn. "Me too, if I know Ash, I bet he did something daring". May said to Dawn.

The group looks at Dawn as they sit on the lounge chairs in the lobby. "It started when I found an exhausted Pikachu being chased by Team Rocket. Pikachu fried my bike. I took it to a Pokemon Center in Jubilife City. I know that returning a pokemon to its trainer is more important than my contest, so I retraced my steps. However, those bozos found me again with a stupid machine. I was a new trainer at the time, and I didn't do so well to defeat them. Plus they grabbed Pikachu. I thought I was toast until a whirlwind and swift attack landed on their machine. That's when Ash and Brock showed up and Ash got hit by its machincal arm, I got worried for him. Anyways Ash easily dodges the machincal arms and jumped right on the machine. He climbed right up to Pikachu. The arms hit itself on the machine and it blowed up. Ash and Pikachu got reunited". Dawn said to the group.

The group looks at Dawn as all of their jaws dropped to the floor. "That's pretty daring story Dawn, my story about I met Ash was more frightful to me". May said to Dawn and the group. "Really, tell us about it". Iris said to May. "Like Dawn said, I was also a very brand new trainer when this happened. However Pikachu was sick with an electrical build up caused by Team Rocket. We eventually saw Pikachu going off a cliff and Ash went right after it. Professor Birch and I pulled Ash and Pikachu out of trouble. I thought we were out of the woods until Team Rocket showed up with a machine. The twist is that they absorbed the unneeded electricity from Pikachu, and it fried my bike as well. After the machine got blown up, Pikachu looked better. I had a mind to yell at Ash because of the bike, but when I noticed that he spent all night taking care of Pikachu. It didn't matter to me". May said to the group.

Tracey nods at May. "He really does care for his pokemon and any pokemon in need". Tracey said to the group. Max looks at Tracey. "Why don't you tell us your story on how you met Ash". Max said to Tracey. "Alright, unlike May and Dawn, I wasn't a beginning trainer. It all started after Ash and Misty were confronting three bully like trainers abusing a baby Lapras. Ash and Pikachu were about to face them by themselves. I interfered as the battle was about to get started and took some measurements of the pokemon that belonged to the bullies. As I went over to Pikachu, I commented about how shiny the fur is I wanted to measure its voltage. Let's just say that it's thunder shock attack shocked me and the bullies pokemon that they took off. After the battle, I noticed that the Lapras is really hurt. I went to Nurse Joy and left Ash with the medicine to help it. Anyways after Nurse Joy explained to us that Lapras got separated from its pod, we decided to find the group. However, Team Rocket snatched Lapras from the Pokemon Center. Ash went after them as Misty and I followed them. When we found Ash and Lapras, they were in the ocean with Ash riding on Lapras. Ash has a lot of courage". Tracey said to the group.

Iris looks at Tracey as she is shocked by this. "That's the most amazing story I ever heard. I wish how I met Ash was more like that than what really happened". Iris said to the group. Misty looks at Iris. "Really what really happened then"? Misty asks Iris.

Iris looks at the group. "Well, when Ash and I first met, we didn't along at first. Ash threw a pokeball at my head thinking that I was a pokemon. Although Axew was in my hair when it happened, Axew likes being in my hair. Anyways Ash caught his Pidove. However Team Rocket did attack us, and they caught Pikahu and Axew. Although Pidove battled hard against Jessie's Woobat, it wasn't enough to save Pikachu and Axew. It turned out that Oshawatt came and saved Pikachu and Axew". Iris said to the group.

Misty looks at Iris as the others except Brock and Cilan laugh about the pokeball thrown at her head bit. "That's not funny", Iris said to them. "Ash does tend to do idiotic things". May said to Iris. "Oh yeah, do I have stories to tell you", Dawn said to Iris. Cilan looks at Misty. "How about when you first met Ash story, Misty? I wouldn't mind hearing that story". Cilan said to Misty.

Misty looks at Cilan as she sighs to them. "Well, like May and Dawn, I got my bike fried by Ash and Pikachu. At the time, I left my sisters because I got annoyed with them and I wouldn't go back to Cerulean City until I became a Pokemon Master. I was fishing for water pokemon. When I got a bite, I first thought it was a whopper sized pokemon. Instead, it was Ash and Pikachu. They were being chased by a group of Spearow and they borrowed my bike to get away from them. Pikachu was in bad shape when I pulled them out from the river. When I got to the Virdian City Pokemon Center to confront him, I yelled at him. However things got bad to worse when Team Rocket showed up. It was the first time that Ash faced off with Jessie and James. Ash used my bike to give Pikachu more power to defeat them". Misty said to the group.

The group looks at Misty. Dawn spoke up to her. "I swear what's with Ash and bikes"? Dawn asks the group. Iris looks at Dawn. "I don't even have a bike, Dawn. Maybe I got lucky". Iris said to the group. The group laughs as they head towards Shamlor City. Little did they know that someone new is with Ash and Pikachu, and he is not friendly at all.

End chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Mirage Master Returns

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON, PERIOD.

Chapter 4: Suspicions Arise

As Ash and friends are with Arnold to find the Stone of Kalos, Arnold has placed a homing device on Ash while Pikachu, Bonnie, Serena, and Clemont are not looking. It's getting close to sundown as they see a small Pokemon Center along the way. "I never knew that a pokemon center would be out here in the woods like this". Serena said to them as they walk in the center.

Nurse Joy looks at the five travelers as they walk in the center. "Hello and welcome to the pokemon center", Nurse Joy said to them. "Hey, can my friends and I have rooms for the night? Give my pokemon some rest"? Ash asks Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy looks at Ash. "Of course, plus dinner is almost ready". Nurse Joy said to them as she hands them a key to a room. Nurse Joy looks at Arnold. "Are you Arnold, you have a message to call Lance". Nurse Joy said to Arnold.

Ash looks at Arnold as he is curious if it's the Lance that he knows. "Straight away Nurse Joy", Arnold said as he walks away. Ash looks at Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena. "I am going to call Professor Oak. I will met up with you guys in the dinning area". Ash said to them as he walk towards the video phone. Clemont and the others nod to Ash as they went to the dinning area.

Ash uses the video phone to call Pallet Town. He is stunned to see Gary at the other end instead of Professor Oak. Arnold spies on Ash as grabs a device out from his bag. Arnold waits the perfect time to mess with their call.

In Pallet Town, Gary answers the phone as he is still recovering. "Hey Ash, how are you"? Gary asks Ash. "I am fine, Gary. Where is Professor Oak, and what happened to you"? Ash asks Gary. Gary looks at Ash as he sighs. "You don't know do you". Gary said to Ash. "Know what Gary"? Ash asks Gary. Just as Gary is about to tell Ash what's going on, the video phone went static as the phone call gets cut off. "What in the world"? Gary said as the communication abruptly ended.

Ms. Ketchum and Daisy walk towards Gary. "Gary, what's wrong"? Delia asks Gary. "I am not sure, Ms. Ketchum. Ash called me, and I was going to tell him about Professor Oak when the video phone went static and our call got cut off". Gary said to them. "That's really weird", Daisy said to Gary. "I agree". Delia said to Gary as they look at the video phone screen.

Back at the pokemon center, Ash is puzzled by how the call got cut off. He went up to Nurse Joy. "Nurse Joy, my phone call got cut off somehow". Ash said to Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy looks at Ash as they went to the statically video phone. "That's strange, I will call a repair man in the morning". Nurse Joy said to Ash. Ash nods to Nurse Joy as he joins up with the others. Little did they know that Arnold is behind the interfering of the video phone.

In the dinning area, Clemont and the others notice Ash walking towards them as he has a plate of food in his hands. "So how was your phone call with Professor Oak"? Serena asks Ash. Ash looks at Serena. "I didn't get to talk to him. For some reason, the call got cut off while I was talking to Gary". Ash said to them.

Clemont looks at Ash. "There must be a logical explanation for it, Ash". Clemont said to Ash. Ash nods to Clemont. Arnold walks in the dinning area as he sits with Ash and the others. Bonnie looks at Arnold. "Is everything ok with you"? Bonnie asks Arnold. "Yeah everything is fine with your call with Lance". Bonnie said to Arnold.

Arnold glares at Bonnie as Clemont looks at her. "Bonnie that's not polite". Clemont said to Bonnie. "I did call him, and my call with him is none of your concern". Arnold said to her with a mean almost menacing tone in his voice as he leaves the dinning area. Serena sees Arnold leaving the room. "Well, that was rude of him", Serena said to them.

Clemont looks at Serena as she starts to notice that something is off about Arnold. 'I got a bad feeling about Arnold. If I am right about this, we are going to be in serious trouble'. Clemont thought to himself.

Meanwhile, the group is in the woods eating a meal that Brock and Cilan prepared. Misty notices her phone ringing for her. "Hello", Misty said on the phone. "Misty, is your phone working"? Daisy asks Misty. Misty is getting annoyed pretty quickly with Daisy. "Yes it's working why? Is this a prank call"? Misty asks Daisy. "What kind of sister would pull a junville prank like that? Ash called the lab earlier, and Gary was going to tell Ash about Professor Oak. However their phone call got cut off". Daisy said to Misty.

Misty and the group is stunned to learn this. "What, their call got cut off". Misty said to Daisy. "Yeah, I do not know who or what did it, but you guys better find Ash before something terrible happens". Daisy said to Misty. "Thanks for telling me this, Daisy". Misty said to Daisy as their call ends.

Misty looks at the group as they learn that they don't have time to waste. "What are we going to do? If someone interfered with Ash's call, they could have snatched him away already". Max said to the group. Cilan is in deep though. "I doubt that someone already taken Ash already. If someone already taken Ash, they would have done something besides messing with the video phones". Cilan said to Max. "I agree with Cilan, and I seriously doubt if Jessie and James have anything to do with it". Brock said to the group.

The group looks at Brock. "I don't know maybe we shouldn't rule anything out". Tracey said to the group. "I agree it could be anyone". May said to the group. The group looks at each other as they are in discussion.

Meanwhile, Lance is in the woods close by to the Pokemon Center where Ash and the others are. He picks up his phone as it rings for him. "Hello", Lance said on the phone. As the two are talking, Lance gets some news. "What do you mean two files got comprised"? Lance asks over the phone. The person explains to Lance about how someone downloaded two important files. "I need a lock location on him now". Lance said to the person over the phone. "No lock on his phone or anything, alright. I can't believe that he would betray us. Alright, thank you for telling me this". Lance said as their phone call ends.

Back at the Pokemon Center, Arnold is in one of the rooms. He grabs his phone to make a call. "Status report", Dr, Yung said to Arnold. "I have placed the homing device on the target". Arnold said to Dr. Yung.

Dr. Yung is in his chambers as he looks on the computer screen to see the location of their target. "Yes, I got the location. Make sure that the target is vulnerable, and I am heading towards your location with the zeppelin". Dr. Yung said to Arnold. "Of course Master", Arnold said as the phone call ends. Arnold puts his phone away as he walks out from the room. 'Perfect, those little brats won't know what hit them'. Arnold thought to himself as he has a deeper evil grin on his face.

End chapter

AN: I am debating on a Delia and Clemont and Bonnie's dad shipping


	6. Chapter 6

Mirage Master Returns

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON, PERIOD.

Chapter 5: Arnold's Betrayal and Ash's Captured

It is the middle of the night as Arnold is walking in the woods towards a lake. He sees the zeppelin landing on the ground. As the zeppelin lands, Dr. Yung and two complete Machamp comes out from the zeppelin. "Everything is going according to plan, Master". Arnold said to Dr. Yung. Dr. Yung nods to Arnold as he is still wearing his mask. "Good, today you are going to get him and once you bring him on the zeppelin, we will head back to the castle". Dr. Yung said to Arnold. "Yes Master", Arnold said to Dr. Yung.

Close by, Jessie, James, and Meowth are spying on them. "Is that the man that has been hanging out with the twerps"? Jessie asks them. "It is, but that masked man looks awfully familiar". James said to them. "Yeah those Machamp look awfully familiar to me as well, and those Machamp look too different to be normal ones". Meowth said to them. They listen in their conversation.

Jessie has a puzzled look on her face. "Why is it that he is after the twerp"? Jessie asks her team mates. "I do remember that man created mirage pokemon, and the twerps were there as well". James said to Jessie. Meowth looks at them. "If we get them out of the way, we can snatch Pikachu away and possibly warn them out since they don't know that they have a traitor in their group". Meowth said to them. Jessie looks at Meowth. "That's a good plan Meowth". Jessie said to Meowth as they start to make a plan.

Also close by, Lance sees Arnold and the masked man talking. 'I knew Arnold was lying to me this whole time. I better go find Ash before it's too late'. Lance thought to himself. However Dr. Yung and Arnold doesn't know that Lance and Team Rocket over hears their conversation.

That morning, Ash and friends has left the pokemon center. Tension is rising in the group of five people as they head towards the location. Bonnie is nervous and scared around Arnold. Clemont is getting suspicious of Arnold. Serena is also getting the suspicious feeling about Arnold while Ash is trying to figure out what's going on with them.

As the group stops for lunch, Arnold notices the trees in the area and a river with a fast current. 'Perfect, this a good spot for the deception'. Arnold thought to himself. The group sets up for lunch. Clemont notices the river. "Bonnie, make sure you stay close to me and don't go near the edge of the river". Clemont said to Bonnie.

Bonnie looks at Clemont as Pikachu and Dedenne are playing. "I won't Clemont". Bonnie said to Clemont. Ash looks at them. "I am going to get some fire wood". Ash said to them. Clemont and Serena nods to Ash as he went into the woods.

Arnold grins as he went in to a different direction as he lets out his Drapion and Vileplume. "I want you to follow Ash and when he gets spooked, I want you two to capture him and bring him back at the campsite". Arnold said to his two pokemon. They nod to Arnold as they follow Ash.

In the woods, Ash is finding some fire wood. He notices something strange in the woods as he hears something in the trees and the bushes. "Clemont is that you"? Ash asks as he getting nervous. He walk away from the tree with a couple of medium sizes short logs in his hands.

As the noise is getting louder, Ash is getting spooked. "Serena is this your way of pulling a prank. It's not very funny". Ash said out there as looks around in the woods. 'I really don't like this. I probably should head back to the campsite'. Ash thought to himself as he heads back to the campsite. All the sudden, Ash gets grabbed from behind by a Drapion. "Let me go", Ash said as he struggles in Drapion's grip. They head back to campsite as Ash releases the fire wood and his hat.

Serena and Clemont are preparing lunch as they keep an eye on Bonnie, Pikachu, and Dedenne. Serena looks at Clemont. "Clemont, do you get the feeling that Arnold is up to no good"? Serena asks Clemont. Clemont looks at Serena like he got the same feeling as her. "Yeah ever since he was being really mean to Bonnie last night, I don't like him. Plus he seems to be getting close to Ash". Clemont said to Serena.

Serena looks at Clemont. "Now that you mention it, Arnold did notice Ash telling us that he is going to get wood. After Ash left, he went off as well. We need to tell Ash that Arnold shouldn't be trusted". Serena said to Clemont. Clemont nods to Serena. Just as Clemont and Serena are going towards Bonnie, Bonnie, Pikachu, and Dedenne are pushed into the river by a pokemon move.

Clemont and Serena notice them in the river. "Bonnie", Clemont said to Bonnie. "Pikachu, Dedenne" Serena said to them as Bonnie, Pikachu, and Dedenne are carried in the river. However all the sudden, Clemont and Serena gets hit by a string shot attack and they land on a tree. Bonnie see them. "Clemont, Serena, help me". Bonnie said to them. Pikachu and Dedenne cry out to them as well.

Clemont and Serena look at a giant Aridos as it appears towards them. Then they see Arnold coming towards them. "Let us go, Bonnie needs us", Serena said to Arnold. Arnold has an evil grin on his face. "Actually that little brat is the least of the your concerns right now". Arnold said to them. Clemont glares at Arnold. "I should have known not to trust you". Clemont said to Arnold. Arnold looks at them. "How smart of you, however I got someone close to you as well". Arnold said as a Drapion and Vileplume appear with Ash. Ash is in Drapion's grip. Serena and Clemont are shocked by this. "You fiend, why are you after Ash"? Serena asks Arnold. "It's not me that wants Ash. It's my master". Arnold said to them.

"You won't be taking him anywhere, Arnold". A male voice said as he arrives at the scene. Ash, Serena, and Clemont notices a red headed guy jumping towards them. "Lance what are you doing here"? Ash asks Lance. "There is no time to explain, Ash". Lance said to Ash. Clemont and Serena are confused on how Ash knows Lance.

Lance glares at Arnold. "You, why are you doing this, and why have you betrayed the Pokemon G-Men"? Lance asks Arnold. Ash, Serena, and Clemont are stunned to learn that Arnold is really a G-Man. Arnold looks at Lance. "Lance you naive fool, I wanted more power, and my master has special plans for Ash. Go take him to the zeppelin". Arnold said to Drapion. Ash looks at them. "Guys, help me", Ash said as he ring carried off by Drapion.

As the Drapion takes Ash to the zeppelin, Team Rocket sees them heading towards the zeppelin. "Looks like who ever owns that Drapion got the twerp". Meowth said to Jessie and James. "Hold on, that Pikachu is not with him". James as he points it out to them. Jessie glares at James. "I can see that Captain Obvious". Jessie said to James. "But why capture him though"? James asks them. "A good question, look someone is coming out from the zeppelin". Jessie said to them.

Jessie, James, and Meowth sees Dr. Yung coming as he lets in the Drapion. "Perfect, my plan is coming along perfectly. Once Arnold comes back, we will take off for New Island, and my revenge will soon be at hand". Dr. Yung said to Ash. Ash glares at Dr. Yung as he is struggling in Drapion's grip. Drapion went in the zeppelin.

Jessie, James, and Meowth look at each other. "You thinking what I am thinking". James said to his team mates. They nod as they sneaked towards the zeppelin to hide.

Lance glares at Arnold as he grabs a pokeball out. "You will not get away with this you traitor. Dragonite let's go", Lance said as he lets out his Dragonite. Arnold smirks at Lance. "I wouldn't be battling if I were you Lance. If you battle me, they will suffer at the hands of my Aridos". Arnold said as Aridos is about to attack.

Lance looks at the Aridos as it is about to attack. "You wouldn't dare". Lance said to Arnold. "Believe me, I would", Arnold said to Lance as Aridos is about to attack. Serena and Clemont are getting scared. "Dragonite protect them, if you think I am going to give in to you, you are sadly mistakened". Lance said to Arnold. Dragonite nods to Lance as it defends Serena and Clemont.

Arnold smirks at Lance. "I should have guessed that you try to defend people and Pokemon. However I have more than one pokemon and they are more than willing to attack". Arnold said as a Vileplume and his Alakazam also appears to them as well.

Clemont and Serena look at each other as they are curious on what is going on. "Clemont, can you move"? Serena asks Clemont. Clemont looks at Serena. "No, I can't Serena. I am worried for Ash, Bonnie, Pikachu, and Dedenne". Clemont said to Serena. Serena nods as she is getting worried about them.

As Lance is battling with Arnold, Lance is not doing well, and Dragonite is getting pummeled by Arnold's pokemon. "I better go now, Lance. You failed the one person that helped you. Vileplume use stun spore on them, and we will be on our way". Arnold said to Vileplume. Vileplume uses stun spore on Lance, Dragonite, Serena, and Clemont.

They feel the stun spore as Arnold walks away with his pokemon. As he arrived at the zeppelin, Drapion is waiting on Arnold. Dr. Yung notices Arnold. "Our target is already in the zeppelin. What took you"? Dr. Yung asks Arnold. Arnold looks at Dr. Yung. "I had an unexpected arrival". Arnold said to Dr. Yung. Dr. Yung nods at Arnold. Arnold returns his pokemon as they get in the zeppelin. "You start the zeppelin while I talk with our guest". Dr. Yung said to Arnold. Arnold nods to Dr. Yung as he went to cockpit to start the zeppelin. Little does Dr. Yung, Arnold, and Ash know that Jessie, James, and Meowth sneaked on board on the zeppelin.

Ash is in a cell with a the speciality handcuffs on his wrists. 'I got to get out of here'. Ash thought to himself. He sees the masked man walking in the cell. "Who are you? What do you want from me"? Ash asks the masked man. The masked man looks at Ash. "Ash don't you remember me"? The masked man said as he removes the mask.

Ash sees Dr. Yung's face as he is shocked to see Dr. Yung. "It can't be", Ash said to Dr. Yung. "Surprise to see me, that's what Professor Oak said". Dr. Yung said to Ash. Ash glares at Dr. Yung as he is getting mad. "Professor Oak, what's going on"? Ash asks Dr. Yung as he truly does not know what's going on.

Dr. Yung looks at Ash as the zeppelin takes off. "I captured him along with seven other professors that you know". Dr. Yung said to Ash. Ash has a shocked look on his face. "You won't get away with it". Ash said Dr. Yung. Dr. Yung looks at Ash. "It's too late, Ash. There is nothing you can do to stop me". Dr. Yung said to Ash as he leaves the cell. Ash sighs as he is deep trouble. 'Where is he taking me? More importantly, where I am going'? Ash thought to himself as he is trapped, and he feels the zeppelin flying in the air.

End chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Mirage Master Return

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN POKEMON PERIOD.

Chapter 6: The Call for Help

Bonnie is out from the river as she, Pikachu, and Dedenne are exhausted from being the river. Bonnie looks at Dedenne and Pikachu. "Are you two ok"? Bonnie asks them. Pikachu and Dedenne nod to Bonnie. Bonnie looks around as she is lost. "Ash, Clemont, Serena where are you"? Bonnie asks out there. "It looks like we are lost guys". Bonnie said Pikachu and Dedenne. Pikachu and Dedenne are concerned about this. 'I wish I knew why they never went after me when I fell in the river'. Bonnie thought to herself as she starts to cry. Pikachu and Dedenne look at Bonnie as she is upset.

The group are in the woods. "Let's take a lunch break", Iris said to the group. "I hear that", Max said to the group. They are about to set up camp when the group is hearing someone crying. "Guys, are you hearing someone crying"? Dawn asks the group. The others are hearing someone crying. "Yeah I hear it too". Misty said to them.

Tracey has an idea as he sends out Marill from its pokeball. "Marill, I need you to find which direction the crying is coming from". Tracey said to Marill. Marill nods as it uses it's ears to locate it. Marill points to the right as it got the direction. Cilan notes about Marill. "Of course, Marill has sensitive ears that can pick up sounds. It is a bold filled move". Cilan said to Tracey.

The group nods as they follow Marill to where the crying is coming from. They see a young blonde headed girl with a Pikachu and Dedenne. "Guys, does that Pikachu look familiar"? Iris asks the group. "It sure does, and there is one way to find out". Misty said to the group. They are confused on what Misty is planning.

Bonnie is siting on the ground with her legs close to her chest. Pikachu and Dedenne looks at her. Pikachu's ears perk up as it senses someone coming. It looks at Misty and the others. "Pikachu you are my pikapal". Misty said to Pikachu. Pikachu has a perked up look on its face. 'Misty, boy I am glad to see you'. Pikachu said to Misty as it runs towards Misty. It jumps into her arms. Misty looks at them. "Works everytime", Misty said to them.

Bonnie looks at Pikachu as Dedenne is confused by this as well. "Pikachu, do you know them"? Bonnie asks Pikachu. Pikachu nods with an excited look on its face as it went towards Misty. The group is amazed by how Misty's plan worked. They are happy to see Pikachu. Brock notices small scratches on Pikachu as he went towards the blonde headed little girl.

Bonnie looks at the guy that is walking towards her. He gets to her level. Bonnie has a weary look on her face. "You are not going to hurt me are you". Bonnie asks the guy. Brock looks at her. "No, my name is Brock. You are among friends. Look at Pikachu with the others. What's your name". Brock said to her.

Bonnie has a small smile on her face. "My name is Bonnie. How do you know Pikachu"? Bonnie asks Brock. "It belongs to my friend Ash". Brock said to her. Bonnie looks at Brock as she remembers about Ash, Serena, and Clemont. "You got to help my friends and my brother". She said to Brock.

The group looks at the girl. "Wait a minute Bonnie, what happened, and who are your friends and your brother"? Brock asks her. "Serena and Ash are my friends and Clemont is my brother". Bonnie said to Brock.

The group is stunned to learn that she knows Ash. "Do you know where you last saw them? It's important that we find Ash. Please tell us what happened". Brock said to Bonnie.

Bonnie looks at Brock as she sighs. "The last time I saw Ash was a while ago getting fire wood. One minute I saw Clemont and Serena talking, and the next thing I knew I was in the river with Dedenne and Pikachu". Bonnie said to Brock.

The group looks at Bonnie as May walk towards Bonnie. "We are actually looking for Ash. Plus we can take you back to the campsite. My name is May". May said to Bonnie. Bonnie nods to May. "It's nice to see and meet so many friendly unlike that meanie that we met recently". Bonnie said to May.

May looks at Bonnie. "What meanie"? May asks Bonnie. Bonnie explains to the group about Arnold and his weird behavior. Then it hit Misty. "Brock, the call I got from Daisy yesterday. What if it was Arnold that did something to interfere Ash's call"? Misty said to Brock. "It is a possibility, Misty". Brock said to Misty.

May looks at Bonnie. "Bonnie, which direction did you came from the river"? May asks Bonnie. "That way, I don't know how many miles the river carried me to this point". Bonnie said to them. "No need to worry, we will get you back to the campsite. I am Dawn". Dawn said to Bonnie.

As the group, Bonnie, Pikachu, and Dedenne went towards the campsite. They found the fire wood and Ash's hat. "That's Ash's hat, he must have been here". Misty said to the group. "Yeah but where is he"? Tracey asks the group. "Wait a minute, Ash would never leave his hat behind unless something must have happened". Iris said to them. "That's right, Ash is possessive with his pokemon and his hat". Misty said to them. Bonnie is fearing for the worse.

The group finally arrives at the campsite. Clemont and Serena are tied up to a tree while Lance and his Dragonite are on the ground. Brock went to them. "They are breathing but they are buring up with a fever. That Dragonite is paralyzed ". Brock said to them. The group also notices Ash's backpack and pokeballs. "Guys, we are too late to warn him". Misty said to them

The group got busy freeing Clemont and Serena from the trees. Bonnie looks at Clemont. "Clemont, can you me please say something"? Bonnie said to Clemont. Clemont open his eyes and sees Bonnie. "B-onnie, you got back, how"? Clemont asks Bonnie with a weak voice.

Bonnie looks at Clemont. "They did, what happened to you and Serena, and where is Ash"? Bonnie asks Clemont. "Arnold turned on us and attacked us. He used Vileplume to spray stun spore on us. He captured Ash as he got away with him". Clemont said to Bonnie.

Iris and Misty looks at Lance as Lance opens his eyes. "I failed him. I failed Ash". Lance said to them weakly. Iris looks at the group. "I am going to find salveo weed to use for medicine". Iris said to the group. Misty looks at Iris. "I am coming with you. I know that Salveo Weed grow on lake bottoms". Misty said to Iris. Iris nods to Misty as they are about to leave.

Bonnie looks at them. "There is a pokemon center that way. We were there yesterday". Bonnie said to the group. The group nods to Bonnie. Brock went to Lance as Cilan and May went to Clemont and Serena as they explain what they are going to do. Brock lets out his Chansey as it used softbroiled on Dragonite to heal it. Lance returns his Dragonite to its pokeball as Brock did the same thing.

Brock and Tracey supported Lance to get to the pokemon center while Cilan and Iris supported Clemont, and Misty and Dawn supported Serena. May and Max walks with Pikachu, Dedenne, and Bonnie towards the pokemon center.

The big group arrives at the small quaint pokemon center. "Nurse Joy we need your help". Brock said to Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy is stunned to see three sick trainers. "Of course, what happened"? Nurse Joy asks Brock. "They got attacked by someone and he used his Vileplume's stun spore on them". Brock said to Nurse Joy. "It's a good thing you all brought them here". Nurse Joy said to Brock.

They went to an examining room. Brock is helping Nurse Joy as they give medicine to Lance, Clemont, and Serena. Bonnie is in the waiting room to wait word from Brock and Nurse Joy. They came out as they look at Bonnie. "They will be ok. They need to rest, and they will be right as rain in the morning". Nurse Joy said to Bonnie.

Bonnie has a relived look on her face. The group looks at Bonnie as they are now worried about Ash.

The next morning, Clemont and Serena notices Bonnie with her head on Serena's bed sleeping. Lance walks in the room. "How are you two feeling"? Lance asks them. "A lot better, I don't even know where Ash is". Serena said to Lance. Clemont nods to Lance. "If Ash didn't went into the woods to get firewood, maybe he wouldn't be captured, and we wouldn't have got in trouble ourselves". Clemont said to Lance.

The group walks in the room. "Don't blame yourself, and plus if Ash didn't went to the woods to get firewood, he still have gotten captured". Lance said to them. Serena looks at Lance and notice the group. "Ok, will someone explain to us what's going on and why Arnold took Ash"? Serena asks Lance and the group. The group looks at Lance as he sighs to explain it to them.

"First off, I am Lance the champion of Kanto and Johto, and a Pokemon G-Man. Arnold who I thought was my good friend and partner is also a Pokemon G-Man as well before he kidnapped Ash. Arnold deceived me and you three into believing certain things to get close to Ash to capture him. Are you three aware that Professor Sycamore is missing along with Professor Oak, Professor Ivy, Professor Elm, Professor Birch, Professor Rowan, and Professor Juniper"? Lance asks them.

"No, we would have known from daddy". Bonnie said to Lance. The group looks at Bonnie. Clemont looks at Bonnie. "Dad must have tried to protect us from hearing about it". Clemont said to them.

Lance nods to the group as they continue to the story. "You see a long time ago, Ash stopped a man named Dr. Yung who created mirage pokemon. Until recently, we all thought he disappeared with out a trace. After we learned about Professor Oak's kidnapping and Dr. Yung's return, we all decided to head to Kalos in hoping to warn Ash and protect him. We got here to late". Brock said to them.

Serena looks at the group. "So Dr. Yung is after revenge against Ash"? Serena asks Lance. "Correct", Lance said to them. They notice Pikachu worried about Ash as it holds Ash's hat.

"Do you have any ideas where Dr. Yung is hiding the professors and Ash"? Clemont asks Lance. "No, Pokemon Rangers, International Police, and league champions are still looking. I need to inform them about the newest disappearance". Lance said to them with an angry look on his face.

Bonnie has that innocent look on her face. "Lance, why are you angry"? Bonnie asks Lance. Lance looks at Bonnie as she is worried about Ash. "Ash, he saved the world a lot of times, and he knows a lot of people. It will be devastating on them as well". Lance said to Bonnie.

The group are in a somber mood as they look really down. Bonnie looks at them. "What are we going to do"? Bonnie asks them. The group looks at Bonnie. "I don't know it's normally Ash that has a plan or a plan on the fly". Clemont said to Bonnie. "Plus we don't even know where Ash is much less if he is still in Kalos or in a different region". Serena said to them.

Brock sighs to them. "I agree he could be anywhere in who knows what kind of conditions". Brock said to them. "How are we suppose to help him when he is missing"? May asks them. "Yeah, we are sitting Psyducks right now". Max said to them. "I feel worse now than after Dr. Yung got away with Professor Oak". Tracey said to them. "It's like someone has taken the light of the world away from us". Dawn said to them "The flavor is too bitter at a time like this". Cilan said to them. "Yeah, he is the glue that keeps us together". Iris said to them.

Misty glares at them as she is getting mad and pulls out her mallet. "What is wrong with all of you? Sure Ash is missing right now. You guys are already giving up on him and his safe return. Ash would never give in to anything even to the likes of Team Rocket. He wouldn't give up in any battle or situation. Brock, remember the time that you were under an illusion by that Ninetails who waited over 200 years for her trainer to return. Ash fought hard to get you to realize what's was going on. Tracey don't you remember the time Ash got a herd of Manganite and a Magaton to a small town that really needed electricity. May, do you remember the time that you were stuck on the side of a cliff at the Valley of Steel, and Ash climbed down to save you. Max, do you remember the time that Ash bravely got off a gonalda to find help? Dawn, do you remember that Ash jumped on to the Sunnyshore tower to stop Team Rocket with help from Volkner? Iris and Cilan, do you two remember the time that Ash rescued Melotteea from Team Rocket when Giovanni came to use the power of the reversal mirror. Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena, don't make me tell you three about what he did to calm down that rampaging Garchomp. Ash is the kind of guy that pulls off miraculous miracles to save the day and even saving the world, and the word impossible and giving up is not is dictionary. I am going to find and rescue Ash, and Ash will never be alone because he will always have me, Pikachu, and all of his pokemon that he has in his current team and back home at Professor Oak's lab". Misty said to them.

There is a quiet few tense moments among all of them. Brock spoke to them. "Your right Misty, Ash always fought hard in any situation". Brock said to Misty. "I agree it's a part of Ash's battling recipe to fight back". Cilan said to Misty. "Yeah there were times that got really scary and yet Ash still pulled through". Iris said to Misty. "Ash has amazed me in a lot of ways, and plus I think we all agree that Ash taught me to go for what you really want". Tracey said to Misty. "Yeah, plus if it wasn't for Ash showing me the way, I still wouldn't like Pokemon". May said to Misty. "I can agree with that". Max said to Misty. "Yeah plus Ash learned a few tricks from me and brought them to a new level". Dawn said to Misty. "Serena, Bonnie, and I just recently met you all, and hearing about all of those brave moments Ash had. We shouldn't give in either". Clemont said to Misty.

Misty nods to them as Lance walks in the room. "Looks like you guys have a heated talked". Lance said to them. "Yeah, Misty knock some sense into us". Brock said to Lance. "There is no doubt in mind there was. I got word from Looker that there is activity going on at an island called New Island

Back at the castle, the zeppelin lands on the landing pad. Arnold opens the zeppelin door. Dr. Yung opens the cell as two complete Machamp escorts Ash out from the zeppelin. As Ash looks at the castle like headquarters on an island, he gets a feeling that he has been here before. "Arnold, put Ash in a cell, but not in the dungeon with the professors while I get things ready". Dr. Yung said to Arnold. Arnold nods to Dr. Yung. "Of course Master", Arnold said to Dr. Yung.

Ash glares at them as he wants to escape from here. As they went into the castle, Arnold takes Ash to a level in the castle. "Where are you taking me"? Ash asks Arnold. "Your cell until Dr. Yung is ready for you". Arnold said to Ash as he opens a cell. The two complete Machamps pushes Ash in the cell as he has the speciality handcuffs on him. Arnold locks the cell door as they walk away. Ash sighs as he sits up. 'What can I do to get out of this mess? How am I going to pull off this miracle to stop them? Come on Ash think, you have done this plenty of time before. This shouldn't be any different. Wait a minute, it is different because I am missing and in trouble, and my friends has no clue where to find me. My friends, my pokemon, I need their strength to get through this. I need Pikachu, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Paul, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena. I especially need Misty the most. I can't do this alone'. Ash thought to himself.

The butler over hears them talking as he grabs the special stone. The special stone glows again as it hears Ash's thoughts. 'Misty, she is the mate. I know what I must do'. The butler thought to himself as he leave the area.

The butler went up to the highest tower as in a way he is also a prisoner as well. He picks up a special flute and plays it. As he plays the melody of one particular song, all the legendary pokemon that Ash met or seen hears the song. All the sudden 8 lights appear out of nowhere in the various regions including the Orange Islands. "The one has saved the world time and time again is in trouble. Unite the ones that are closes with him together on a front to save him. The one and his mate shall use the stone of miracles together to end this villain's deed". The butler said as he finishes the ritual. The lights around the world ceased as he finish playing the song. The butler went back inside of the castle as the night falls.

In Pallet Town, Delia, Daisy, and Gary learns from Lance that Misty and the others are too late to warn Ash. She is distraught by all of this. Norman, Caroline, and Johanna comes to the lab. "We came as soon as we heard about Ash, Ms. Ketchum". Caroline said to Delia. Delia looks at them. "Please call me Delia, I can't believe that they were to late to warn him". Delia said to them.

Johanna looks at them. "The kids will need help to rescue Ash and the Professors". Johanna said to Delia. "I agree, he messed with the wrong Pallet Town trainer". Gary said to them as he has a bag in his hands. Delia looks at Gary as Daisy follows him. "Gary, you shouldn't push your self to hard". Delia said to Gary.

Gary looks at Delia. "I may not be well enough, but I do not care. He already captured Professor Rowan and my grandpa, but taking Ash is the last straw". Gary said to them. Delia sees the fire of determination in Gary. "I am going too. Plus it's about time that no one messes with my son". Delia said to them.

Caroline and Johanna looks at Delia. "I am going with you, Delia. The gyms all over are closed until this mad man is stopped". Norman said to Delia. Delia nods to Norman. Delia looks at Gary. "Gary, I need to borrow five of Ash's pokemon. I am also taking Mr. Mime with me". Delia said to Gary.

Norman looks at Delia. "I could help you Delia if you want". Norman said to Delia. Delia looks at Norman. "Thanks", Delia said to Norman. "I have no problem with May's pokemon at home". Norman said to Delia.

Out in the fields, Bulbasaur notices Delia, Mr. Mime, Gary, and Norman coming towards them. "Bulbasaur can you gather Ash's pokemon here"? Delia asks Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur nods as it goes off to get the others. A few minutes later, all of Ash's pokemon arrive towards them. Delia looks at them. "This is not easy to tell you this but Ash has been captured. I am heading with them to rescue him. I need five pokemon to come with me, and I know that you can listen to my commands like you do for Ash". Delia said to them as Bulbasaur also tells them as well.

Charizard, Buizel, and Sceptile has a furious look on their faces while Bayleaf is upset about this and the other pokemon has a solemn look on their faces and holding back the tears. Charizard went forward to Delia. 'I will go to help Ash'. Charizard said to the fellow pokemon. Sceptile and Buziel also steps forward as well.

Delia looks as she has a faint smile on her face. "Ok, I need two more to come along". Delia said to them. Krockodile and Swellow also steps forward as well. "Thank you, Gary I need Charizard's, Sceptile's, Buziel's, Swellow's, and Krockodile's pokeballs". Delia said to Gary. "Of course, and that's is well rounded team if I do say so myself, Ms. Ketchum". Gary said to Delia. "I agree", Norman said to Delia.

As Gary grabs the pokeballs, Delia has a list of all the moves that each pokemon knows. Delia notices Scott coming in the lab. "I have also come over as soon as I heard. Plus with the pokemon gyms closed, I have also closed the battle factilties as well". Scott said to them. "We need all the help we can get". Delia said to Scott.

Scott looks at Delia. "If you want to head towards the Kalos region to meet up with Ash's friends, Brandon and his battle pyramid can get you there". Scott suggest to Delia. Delia nods to Scott. "Ok, messing with my son is the last thing that this Dr. Yung will ever do". Delia said to Scott. Scott notices the angry look on Delia's face.

Caroline looks at Norman. "I will stay here to look after things at the lab". Caroline said to Norman. "Me too", Johanna said to them. Daisy looks at them as the Battle Pyramid lands outside. "Everyone, a giant pyramid has landed on the field". Daisy said to them.

Everyone went outside as Brandon comes out with a group of trainers and champions with him. "I am sorry about Ash, Ms. Ketchum". Brandon said to Delia. "Thank you, I may not be a strong battler like my son, but I am done sitting on the sidelines". Delia said to them.

Brandon looks at Ms. Ketchum. "I got word from Lance that we will meet with the others in Couramaine City in Kalos". Brandon said to Delia. Caroline looks at Norman. "Honey, please be careful". Caroline said to Norman. "I will sweet heart". Norman said to Caroline.

As Norman, Delia and Gary get on the Battle Pyramid along with the rivals and champions, the battle pyramid takes off for the Kalos region.

In Lumious City, Keneta also receives the call from Lance and Clemont. "Alright, I will be in Couramaine City as soon as possible. I want to help as much as you do son". Keneta said to Clemont "Alright, I will see you soon dad". Clemont said to his dad. Keneta has a disappointed look on his face.

All the while, Ash's friends, Ash's rivals, family, and other champions and friends are coming together to unite to rescue Ash and the professors from the evil that is Dr. Yung.

Meanwhile Jessie, James, and Meowth got off the zeppelin and sees the castle. "Dr. Yung must have spent a lot of time here to rebuild this place". James said to them. "Agreed, we better hide and see if we can find any thing valuable here". Jessie said to them. "Hold up, the twerp is held up here. Plus when the bad guys are worse than us don't we fight them as well until we are back on top". Meowth said to Jessie and James. They look at Meowth. "We did that back in Sinnoh, Hoenn, and Unova. Do you guys get the feeling that we have been here before"? James asks them. Jessie looks at James. "Now that I think about it, it does look familiar, but I just do not remember". Jessie said to James.

In the security room, Arnold notices them on the monitors. 'So these are those three Team Rocket members that I have heard about from Lance. Plus from what I have dig up about them, they have more done more good things than bad things that the leaders know about'. Arnold thought to himself as he comes up with a plan.

End chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Mirage Master Returns

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, PERIOD.

Chapter 7: Coming Together in Cirumstances

At the Couramaine City Pokemon Center, the group is in the lobby. Pikachu is holding Ash's hat as it is holding it together. They notice the news reports of strange lights appearing last night in various places around the world.

The group recognizes some of the places where the lights were. "Brock, is that Spear Pillar"? Dawn asks Brock. "It sure is Dawn". Brock said to Dawn. They look at Dawn and Brock. "Did something happen there"? Misty asks Brock.

Brock and Dawn look at them. "Yes, Team Galactic wanted to create a new world. So they captured the Lake Pokemon, stole the Adament and Lustrous orbs, and a key from metorites from Veilstone City. Anyways, Brock, Ash and I saw the Lake Guardians that suppose to keep Sinnoh in balance. I saw Mesprit, Brock saw Uxie, and Ash's saw Azelf". Dawn explains to the group.

Brock looks at them. "Mesprit is known as the being of emotions, Uxie is known as the being of knowledge, and Azelf is the being of willpower". Brock also explains it to them.

Misty looks at them as she gets the filling that Ash saw Azelf. "It makes a lot of sense that Ash saw Azelf. He keeps on going to solve tasks at hand". Misty said to them.

The next picture on the tv screen is from Shamuti Island. Tracey has a grim look on his face. "Tracey is something wrong"? Serena asks Tracey. Tracey looks at Serena. "I was remembering when Ash had to calm down the three legendary birds on Shamuti Island and that prophecy". Tracey said to Serena.

The group looks at the tv screen. "Let me guess, Ash saved the world there as well"? Iris said to them. "Yeah, it was one of the scariest moments I had in my life". Misty said to them. The group looks at Misty. "You mean to say that you were there". Iris said to Misty. "Yeah Tracey and I were there". Misty said to them.

Brock has a guilty look on his face. "I wish I could have been there. Of course I was with her". Brock said to them. Misty know who Brock was talking about. "You do know that Professor Ivy is missing like Ash is right". May said to Brock.

Brock has the glum look on his face. "That name, don't mention that name". Brock said as he sad about it. Misty glares at May. "Is it something I said"? May asks them. "Yeah, just do not say that name around Brock. We never knew what happened". Misty said to May.

Meanwhile, the Battle Pyramid lands in the outskirts of Couramine City. Delia has a determined look on her face to find Ash. While the ship made various stops in the Orange Islands, Hoenn, Johto, Sinnoh, and Unova regions, various former rivals, friends, and champions joined the mission. Plus Delia got some training done with Norman and Gary. As some of the rivals got on, they told Delia about their worries for Ash. Delia couldn't help but to worry even more.

Paul notices Kenny with some of the other trainers. 'What is he doing here? He is not Ash's rival. He is close with Troublesome unless he wants to come along to be close with her. I will have to keep my eye on him'. Paul thought to himself. He notices Mrs. Ketchum battling Norman with Ash's Buizel against Norman's Vigoroth. 'She is not bad at battling even if she is using Ash's pokemon'. Paul thought to himself.

Barry also notices Mrs. Ketchum battling Norman. Norman looks at Delia. "You really think about going into Pokemon training to give your son a run for his money". Norman said to Delia. Delia smirks at Norman. "I may have to think about Norman". Delia said to Norman.

Barry looks at Delia. "How about having a battle with me, Mrs. Ketchum. It wouldn't hurt to battle a tough trainer like me". Barry said to Mrs. Ketchum. Paul rolls his eyes. "Actually son, I called it after Norman". Palmer said to Barry. Barry sulks at this. "I am fining you for not knowing that". Barry said to Palmer. The adults sweat drops as another battle takes place.

As the ship landed in the outskirts of the city, Delia, Norman, Scott, and Lance got into a jeep to head towards the Pokemon Center. As the jeep arrive at the pokemon center, another vehicle arrives at the center. "I take it you have received the news". The man said to them. "Yes, I am Delia Ketchum, Ash's mom". Delia said to the man. "I am sorry about what happened, Delia. I am stunned myself that this happened. I am Keneta, Bonnie and Clemont's dad". Keneta said to Delia. "I suppose we met in not the best of circumstances ". Delia said to Keneta. He nods to Delia as they went inside of the Pokemon Center.

Brock and the group notices another group walking in the Pokemon Center. "Dad", Clemont said to Keneta. "Hello Clemont", Keneta said to Clemont as he notices the group of close friends. "I take it you all know Ash well". Keneta said to them. "Yes, we were to too late to warn Ash". May said as she has tears in her eyes as she hugs Norman. "I know you are upset May". Norman said to May. May nods to Norman. "We are upset about this, May. This the time we fight back for once". Delia said to the group.

Lance looks at them as the group is stunned to see Ash's mom have determination. "This is something I have never seen before in Mrs. Ketchum". Misty said to Brock. "Agreed", Brock said to Misty. "I even brought some former rivals, other friends, and champions to help as well, and they are waiting for us at the Battle Pyramid". Lance said to the group.

The two groups leave the Pokemon Center and head towards the Battle Pyramid. As they head over, Clemont notices the brother/sister interaction between Bonnie and Brock. "That Brock really knows how to be around younger kids". Clemont said to Misty. Misty looks at Clemont. "Well Brock has nine younger brothers and sisters, Clemont". Misty said to Clemont.

Clemont has a stunned look on his face. "Nine younger siblings, I thought Bonnie is a hand full, but I don't think I can handle nine Bonnies". Clemont said to Misty. Misty chuckles at him.

As the group arrive at the Battle Pryamid, Clemont and Cilan has an awe look on their face. It is simailr to what Brock normally does with pretty girls. "It's a marvel of pure genius". Clemont said to Cilan. "It's bold with unique flavors of architecture and science". Cilan said to Clemont.

The group sweat drops as they see Clemont and Cilan acting like that. "I am not related to him". Bonnie said to them. "I don't even know him". Iris said to them. Max and Misty look at each other with a sly look on their faces. "Are you thinking what I am thinking"? Max asks Misty. "A Misty Classic Ear Pull, you bet". Misty said to Max.

The group looks at them as Max and Misty pulls Cilan and Clemont back by the ear. "Wow, I really should have done that when Cilan got to annoying". Iris said to them. "Yeah I should done that when one of his inventions fail". Bonnie said to Iris. They notice Brock cringes as he sees it.

"Remember why we are doing this". Misty said as she pulls Cilan ear back. "Yeah, you can admire the Battle Pryamid later, but now is not the time". Max said to Clemont as he pulls his ear back.

Brandon notices the group of trainers. "May, Max, Brock,and Dawn, it's good to see you again. This meet isn't on the best circumstances, but we must unite in this time of peril. I am Brandon the Battle Pyramid King of the Battle Frontier". Brandon said to those that hasn't met him.

As the group arrives in the pyramid, they notice various rivals, champions, and other friends. Dawn notices Kenny. "Kenny what are you doing here"? Dawn asks Kenny as she is curious about Kenny being there. "Well, when you left after that contest, I didn't know where you were. So I ask your mom and she told me that you left for this mission. So I thought I would talk to you out of this mission". Kenny said to Dawn.

Dawn glares at Kenny as she is hearing this. "If you think I am going to turn my back on Ash, you are sadly mistaken Kenny". Dawn said to Kenny. Paul and Conway notices the spat between them. "She maybe fiesty, but she is right". Conway said to them. Paul nods as he notices the glare in Dawn's eyes. 'Troublesome maybe a coorindator, but she is tougher than she looks. Plus she can handle herself, and if Kenny tries to pull her away from this mission, I will not let him do it'. Paul thought to himself. The battle pyramid takes off for New Island.

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Dr. Yung is preparing the machine. "Everything is almost ready. I have everything that I need, as my plan is coming together nicely". Dr. Yung said to himself as Arnold nods in agreement. Gabriel overhears what Dr. Yung said as he walk towards a cell that holds Ash.

Ash notices the elderly butler coming towards him. "Who are you anyways? Plus why are you here in this place"? Ash asks the butler. The butler looks at Ash with a sigh. "My name is Gabriel, and I have been here for a long time. I do not enjoy being here". Gabriel said to Ash. Ash looks at Gabriel. "How did you end up here"? Ash asks Gabriel. "I was once a great trainer, and I got into a bad accident. When I recovered I don't remember much of the accident, and it was a miracle that I survived it. The nurses named me Gabriel. When I decided to travel again, I got on a boat. One night there was this terrible storm, and it's something I have never seen before. I find myself on this forsaken island. As I looked around this island, I found this castle being build and I was caught by Arnold and Dr. Yung. They forced me to work for them at this place". Gabriel said to Ash.

Ash nods to Gabriel. "Is Professor Oak here at this place"? Ash asks Gabriel. Gabriel looks at Ash. "I have seen him with the other professors down in the dungeon. Part of my forsaken job is bringing food them and you". Gabriel said to Ash. "Have you ever thought about escaping from this place"? Ash asks Gabriel.

Gabriel looks at Ash. "Yes, I did try to escape once, but I was caught by Arnold's pokemon, and I got placed in this cell for a month. I bet that Arnold already sealed that route". Gabriel said to Ash. Ash face drops as he is stuck in this place. "Can you get a message to him"? Ash asks Gabriel. "Of course, I would do anything to help especially against that man". Gabriel said to Ash.

Ash nods to Gabriel as he tells the message to Gabriel. "I will tell him the message". Gabriel said to Ash. Gabriel leaves the area as he heads down to the dungeon.

Meanwhile Jessie, James, and Meowth are looking around in the place. "This place gives me the creeps". James said to them. "Agreed, and it looks like it was once an escape route". Jessie said to them. "The question is who tried to escape". Meowth said to them. All the sudden, they get grabbed by a Drapion, a complete Machamp, and Machoke. "Hey let us go", Jessie said to the pokemon.

"I thought I have closed this escape route". Arnold said as he walk towards them. "You captured the twerp, and no one mess with the twerp but us". Jessie said to Arnold.

Arnold looks at Jessie with a smirk on his face. "You know hot stuff. You look so cute when you look angry". Arnold said to Jessie. James glares at Arnold as he getting really jealous. Jessie cringes at the thought. "I will never fall for you". Jessie said to Arnold. "Oh but you will unless you and your little friends want your boss to know about the all of the failures, the times that you helped Ash, and it was really him that defeated various villains in Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova". Arnold said to them.

James glares at Arnold. "Alright, how do know about that"? James said to Arnold. "It's really simple when you are a member of the Pokemon G-Men and a computer genius". Arnold said to them. "What do you want"? Meowth said to Arnold. "I want Jessie to be my bride, you to become our new butler, and you Meowth rot with Ash". Arnold said to them.

Arnold brings them to the same area where Ash is locked up. "You three have 12 hours to decide". Arnold said to them as he closes the cell door. Jessie, James, and Meowth have the speciality handcuffs on them. "So gang, what's the plan"? Meowth asks them. "I don't have a plan". Jessie said to them. "Come on Jess, you always have a plan". James said to Jessie. Jessie looks at them. "No I don't. I rather do all the good things in the world than marry that guy". Jessie said to James.

James has a smile on his face as he looks at Jessie. "I am glad to hear that Jessie". James said to Jessie. Jessie looks at James as she raise a brow. "James why you about to be all mushy all the sudden"? Jessie asks James. "When Arnold was hitting on you, I got really jealous and the though of him marrying you made me sick". James said to Jessie.

Meowth looks at James. "Are you about to do what I think you are doing Jimmy"? Meowth said to James. James looks at Jessie as he has that dreamy and twinkle look in his eyes. "Jessie, I love you, and you are the only person I could ever truly love. We have been together ever since we first met, training together at the Rocket academy, and trailing the twerps together. I love your crazy antics and your weird tastes in food and clothes. Once this mess is over, I want to start fresh away from Team Rocket, and you two can come with me". James said to Jessie and Meowth.

Jessie and Meowth looks at James. "James, I never know that you can get all mushy for me. Plus I do miss the days the Sinnoh region and the contests that I competed in. I am about to get mushy because I love you. You were always there for me". Jessie said to James. Jessie and James has a passionate kiss on the lips. Meowth notices the security camera in the hallways. "I hate to break up the romance junk, but I think that Arnold is watching us". Meowth said to them.

Jessie and James looks at the camera in the hallway. "I guess that creep knows my answer now". Jessie said to them. "Yeah, I wonder how long it will be until the boss learns on what we have been truly been up too in some of the regions". James said to them. "Starting now, we are on our own until the boss catches us, and we are on a new permanent leaf". Meowth said to them.

In the security room, Arnold is furious about seeing Jessie and James kiss in their cell. 'Once Dr. Yung is caught by the authorities, I can bring this information to Giovanni and his brother'. Arnold thought to himself as he has an evil scheme of his own.

End chapter

Author's Note: Rocket shipping: an unexpected move


	9. Chapter 9

Mirage Master Returns

Chapter 8: The Prophecy of the Stones

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, PERIOD

As the group is asleep in the Battle Pyramid, they wouldn't know what kind of dreams they will get or what kind of dream that they are about to see.

Dream Sequence

Pikachu and Misty are in the woods outside of Pallet Town. They see the beginning trainer, Ash Ketchum defending Pikachu from the flock of Spearow and the awesome thunderbolt attack that blown them away. 'It sure brings back memories'. Pikachu said to Misty. Misty nods to Pikachu as the Storm blows over. She notices Ash and Pikachu sees Ho-oh. All the sudden, Misty and Pikachu see Ho-Oh, Mew, and Mewtwo in a white space.

"What's going on"? Misty asks them as she is getting scared. Mewtwo looks at Misty and Pikachu. 'I sensed that the only human that I trust is in trouble and held at the place that I have erased the memories from him is at'. Mewtwo said to Misty. 'You and Pikachu are the closest human and pokemon to him, and you rallied the others to do this mission when they were in doubt'. Mew said to Misty.

Misty nods as she does know that she did that. 'The memory that you saw is when Ash first saw me, and you are the first human that traveled with him'. Ho-Oh said to Misty. Mewtwo is holding a special stone. It is light blue in color. 'This stone is the Stone of Aura. When the time is right combine the powers of this stone with the other stones to defeat this evil'. Mewtwo said to Misty as it hands the stone to Misty. Misty holds the stone in her hands. It starts to glow a bright light blue color. Pikachu is in awe as it looks at the stone.

'When the Song of the Stones is played, the lights of the stones is shown in the sky. When an unexpected sacfrice is made, the time will come to combine the powers of the stones to reawaken the one has fallen in deep sleep. Once he is reawaken, the light from the Stone of Miracles shall defeat the evil'. A mysterious male voice said to Misty as Mewtwo, Mew, and Ho-Oh disappears from the dream.

Brock is looking around as he notices an old memory from their first Kanto journey. "This is when Ash first completed in the Indigo League Tournament". Brock said to himself. Brock notices a special flame protecting Ash from Team Rocket at the opening ceremonies. "Wow, I thought that moment was scary". Brock said to himself.

All the sudden, the scene changed to a white plain space. Brock notices the change as it doesn't throw him off guard. However he does notice Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno coming towards him that does catch him off guard. "What's going on"? Brock asks the three legendary birds. 'The memory that you saw is when he defended my flame from those bad humans that wanted my flame for those bad humans'. Moltres said to Brock.

Articuno looks at Brock. 'Although you were there most of his journies through the various of regions, you are the rock that settles agruements between siblings, friends, and the pokemon in your group'. Articuno said to Brock.

Zapdos looks at Brock as it hold a special stone in its claw. It is red and green in color. 'Brock, you are chosen to hold the Stone of Kanto in this time of peril'. Zapdos said as it drop the stone from its claw into Brock's hands. Brock catches the stone in his hands. The stone glow a red color. Brock is in awe of this as the stone is glowing.

'When the Song of the Stones is played, the lights of the stones is shown in the sky. When an unexpected sacfrice is made, the time will come to combine the powers of the stones to reawaken the one has fallen in deep sleep. Once he is reawaken, the light from the Stone of Miracles shall defeat the evil'. A mysterious male voice said to Brock as Moltres, Zapdos, and Articono disappears from Brock.

Tracey is on Shamuti Island looking when Ash was stopping the fighting between Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno while riding on Lugia. "That moment really scared me and Misty". Tracey said to himself. All the sudden, the scene is changed to a plain white space. Tracey notices Lugia and the special Slowking coming towards him.

Lugia looks at Tracey. 'The memory you saw is the time that the Chosen One quelling the fighting between Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno. I know that he is in trouble, and it pains me that he is held captive on New Island'. Lugia said to Tracey.

Tracey notice a special stone in the special Slowking's hand. 'You watch the behaviors of the pokemon whether land or sea. The Stone of the Orange Islands choses you to hold it and use it's special power in a great peril and to save the chosen one'. Slowking said to Tracey as he hands the Stone of the Orange Islands to Tracey. It is a orange colored stone. As Tracey holds the stone, it shines brightly in Tracey's hands. Tracey is speechless as he holds the stone.

When the Song of the Stones is played, the lights of the stones is shown in the sky. When an unexpected sacfrice is made, the time will come to combine the powers of the stones to reawaken the one has fallen in deep sleep. Once he is reawaken, the light from the Stone of Miracles shall defeat the evil'. A mysterious male voice said to Tracey as Lugia and the special Slowking disappears from the dream.

Max and Bonnie are in an unfamiliar place. "Max have you been here before"? Bonnie asks Max. "No, I haven't Bonnie". Max said to Bonnie. The two of them sees Ash saving Celebi from the Iron Mask Marauder and Latios and Latias from Annie and Oakley. "How many of those Team Rocket meanies are out there"? Bonnie asks Max. "I am not sure Bonnie. Even though we were not there, it was scary". Max said to Bonnie.

All the sudden, the scene changed to a plain white space as the two young kids see Celebi, Latias, and Latios coming towards them.

Latias looks at them. 'They say that the youngest holds the biggest amount of hope and faith that a miracle will come to save someone important'. Latias said to them.

Latios looks at them. 'Although you two truly were not there when it happened, you two do have a role to save the one that saved us'. Latios said to them.

Max and Bonnie notices a special stone in Celebi's hand. It is a yellow colored stone. 'The Stone of Johto choses the youngest siblings of the chosen of the Stone of Hoenn and Stone of Kalos'. Celebi said to Max and Bonnie as it hands the stone to them. As Max and Bonnie touches the stone, the stone shines a bright yellow colored. They are in awe as they look at the stone.

'When the Song of the Stones is played, the lights of the stones is shown in the sky. When an unexpected sacfrice is made, the time will come to combine the powers of the stones to reawaken the one has fallen in deep sleep. Once he is reawaken, the light from the Stone of Miracles shall defeat the evil'. A mysterious male voice said to Max and Bonnie as Celebi, Latios and Latias disappears from the dream.

May see the events from when they were helping Jirachi. "Max, where are you? Is this even real or is it a dream"? May asks her self as she is getting scared. All the sudden, the scene changes to a plain white space. "Ok, this is giving me the creeps than the time Harley dressed up as me during the Kanto Grand Festival". May said to herself.

Jirachi, Groundon, and Kyrgoe appear towards May. 'The memory that you saw is during the battle between him and the misguided magician. Cresselia and Darkrai can assure you that you, your brother, and your friends are still asleep'. Jirachi said to May.

Kyrgoe looks at May. 'Like in the season of spring, the weather constantly changes from hot and humid the one day and cold and rainy the next day. You have been through changes through your pokemon journey from being scared of pokemon to loving pokemon. You are chosen to hold the Stone of Hoenn so that you and the other chosen can stop the evil that has hold the one that help us in our time of peril to his time of peril'. Kyrgoe said to May.

Groundon hands the special stone to May. It is a sapphire blue in color unlike the Stone of Aura. As May touches the special stone, it shines in her hands. May is in awe on what is happening. "I will not fail him". May said to them.

'When the Song of the Stones is played, the lights of the stones is shown in the sky. When an unexpected sacfrice is made, the time will come to combine the powers of the stones to reawaken the one has fallen in deep sleep. Once he is reawaken, the light from the Stone of Miracles shall defeat the evil'. A mysterious male voice said to May as Jirachi, Groundon, and Kyrgoe disappears from the dream.

Dawn is at where Shaymin and Gratinia fought against Zero and made it out safely. She sees what Ash did for the giant ghost/dragon type pokemon. "Ash is the kind of guy that never thinks first". Dawn said to herself. All the sudden, the scene changes from that to a plain white space. Dawn sees Shaymin, Gratinia, and Azelf in front of her.

Gratinia looks at Dawn. 'The memory that you have seen is what he did for me in their while you and the other boy were in the real world trying to hold back the ice. Now he is trouble and now we need your help'. Gratinia said to Dawn.

Shaymin looks at Dawn. 'You are the shinning light of the morning sun that rises to greet the day. It is especially true with your bubbly personality. You are chosen to hold the Stone of Sinnoh to cast the light on the darkness of the evil that has him'. Shaymin said to Dawn.

Dawn notices the sad look on Azelf's face as it holds the Stone of Sinnoh. It is an amethyst purple colored stone as it hands it to Dawn. 'Don't let others hold you back from doing this, Dawn. You have your own will power to do this'. Azelf said to Dawn. Dawn remembers what Kenny tried did. As Dawn touches the stone, a bright purple light shines as Dawn is holding the stone.

'When the Song of the Stones is played, the lights of the stones is shown in the sky. When an unexpected sacfrice is made, the time will come to combine the powers of the stones to reawaken the one has fallen in deep sleep. Once he is reawaken, the light from the Stone of Miracles shall defeat the evil'. A mysterious male voice said to Dawn as Shaymin, Gratinia, and Azelf disappears from the dream.

Iris and Cilan are in the area where Ash tried to save Victini and losing oxygen. "Oh man, this was one of those times where it got scary and sad". Iris said to Cilan. "I agree it's almost like we are shown what Ash did and almost died in doing. A bittersweet moment in deed". Cilan said to Iris. All the sudden, the scene changes to a plain white space. "Ok now what"? Iris asks as she wants to know what's going on.

They see Victini, Melotetta, and Resharim in front of them. "Cilan, those are the legendary pokemon that Ash saved while traveling around with us in the Unova region". Iris said to Cilan. "That's right, but why are they here now". Cilan said to Iris.

Victini looks at them. 'The memory that was shown to you was when Ash tried to keep me warm while being high up in the sky. I know that he is in dire trouble and needs help'. Victini said to them.

Resharim looks at them. 'You two are different like the black and white dragons of truth and ideal. Calm and wild, sweet and spicy, city and country. You two are cohesive to work together. You two are chosen to hold the Stone of Unova. Despite your differences, unite as one to fight this evil'. Reshrisam said to Iris and Cilan.

Melotetta is holding the Stone of Unova in its hands. It is a black and white colored stone. 'Please rescue him like he did for me'. Melotteea said to them. Cilan and Iris nod to Melottea.

'When the Song of the Stones is played, the lights of the stones is shown in the sky. When an unexpected sacfrice is made, the time will come to combine the powers of the stones to reawaken the one has fallen in deep sleep. Once he is reawaken, the light from the Stone of Miracles shall defeat the evil'. A mysterious male voice said to Cilan and Iris as the three legendary pokemon disappear from the dream.

Clemont and Serena are where Ash removed that collar from that Garchomp. "Now way that's is Ash up on that tower". Serena said to Clemont. "Yeah but where is Bonnie though, and why is it us two here in the dream". Clemont asks Serena. "I do not know but I was really scared when I saw this on the news but this is ridiculous". Serena said to Clemont.

All the sudden, the scene changed to a plain white space as they notice three legendary pokemon Keldeo, Suicune, and Cresselia appears in front of them. "Clemont, are those legendary pokemon"? Serena asks Clemont. "Yes, that's Suicune one of the three legendary beasts of Johto. Keldeo is one of the legendary pokemon from the Unova region. Finally that's Cresselia, it is from the Sinnoh region". Clemont said to Serena

Suicune nods to Clemont acknowledging that he is correct. 'That memory is from when he risked his life on that tower. Although he has not come across the legendary pokemon of the Kalos region yet, we step up to tell you this'. Suicune said to them.

Cresselia looks at them. 'Like the chosen holders of the Stone of Unova, you two are both different but work together. It takes a lot of courage to go for what you truly want to do. You two can not give up in this fight to rescue him. You two are new to all of this, and I understand that. You two are just as important as the chosen holders of the Stone of Johto. You two are chosen holders of the Stone of Kalos'. Cresselia said to Clemont and Serena.

Keldeo is holding the special stone of Kalos. It is a pink colored stone. As Clemont and Serena touches the stone, it glows a bright pink color. Clemont and Serena are in awe as the stone is glowing in their hands.

'When the Song of the Stones is played, the lights of the stones is shown in the sky. When an unexpected sacfrice is made, the time will come to combine the powers of the stones to reawaken the one has fallen in deep sleep. Once he is reawaken, the light from the Stone of Miracles shall defeat the evil'. A mysterious male voice said to Clemont and Serena as the three legendary pokemon disappear from them.

All the sudden, the group is brought together in the same dream. "Did you guys were shown something"? Misty said to them. "Yeah", the group said to Misty. All the sudden, the plain white space is changed again to where Ash is right now. "Guys there is Ash". May said to them. "I doubt very highly that he can hear us". Cilan said to them.

May sighs as she tries to talk and even tough Ash. "It was worth a try". May said to them. They see Ash sitting there in that cell with the speciality hand cuffs on him. "I don't like see him like this". Dawn said to them. "Neither do I, Dawn". Serena said to them.

All the sudden, they hear Ash saying something. What can I do to get out of this mess? How am I going to pull off this miracle to stop them? Come on Ash think, you have done this plenty of time before. This shouldn't be any different. Wait a minute, it is different because I am missing and in trouble, and my friends has no clue where to find me. My friends, my pokemon, I need their strength to get through this. I need Pikachu, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena. I especially need Misty the most. I can't do this alone'. Ash thought to himself.

All the sudden, the scene changed again back to the plain white space. The group sees a mysterious man coming towards them. "Who are you and why are we having this dream"? Iris asks the mysterious being.

The being looks at Iris. "My name is no consequence to you. You all are deeply connected to him, and that's why you are chosen to hold these special stones. When you will wake up, the stones will be in your possession. When the time is right, combine the power of the stones to reawaken him'. The mysterious being said to them as he disappears from the dream.

Dream ends

The group wakes up in a suite in the Battle Pyramid. They all have cold sweat dripping from their faces. Plus they notice seven colored stones close by to them. "That couldn't be a dream right"? Serena asks them. "It was more a message for help from Ash". Clemont said to them. "Maybe we need to get more information about these stones". Misty said to them. They nod as they grab their respective stone.

The group notices Brandon in the living room of the pyramid. "Why are you all up so early"? Brandon asks them. "Is there a private place to talk"? Brock asks Brandon. Brandon notice the serious look on Brock's face. "Alright", Brandon said to them.

Brandon and the group went into a conference room. "Now what is this all about"? Brandon asks them. "What do you know about the Stone of Kalos or a legend that talks about it"? Clemont asks Brandon.

Brandon looks at them. "There is an ancient legend about the Stones. In ancient times, these stones were said to be symbolic to the legendary pokemon that lives in the those regions. However evil humans got their hands on them, they can control any legendary pokemon. Originally, there were seven stones, Stone of Kanto, Stone of Orange Islands, Stone of Johto, Stone of Hoenn, Stone of Sinnoh, Stone of Unova, Stone of Kalos, and the Stone of Aura. According to scholars, an evil man that wanted to control the legendary pokemon, so he used that power to rule world in chaos and destruction. There was a group of humans that didn't want this evil man in power. Although they fought bravely, it wasn't enough until a special light from the eighth stone and this person got the others to unite with the stones and they defeated the evil man. At least, it is what scholars believes". Brandon said to them.

Brock looks at Brandon. "Is there some sort of prophecy to all of this"? Brock asks Brandon. "Yes that is what I am researching next in my work. When I saw one of the lights coming from Indigo Plateau, I realized that the prophecy is happening". Brandon said to them.

The group has a stunned look on their faces. Brandon looks at them as he grabs an text from a tablet that he found recently. However there are parts that hasn't been deciphered and translated yet.

"When the Song of the Stones is played

The lights of the stones is shown in the sky

When an unexpected sacfrice is made

The time will come to combine the powers of the stones to reawaken the one has fallen in deep sleep. Once he is reawaken, the light from the Stone of Miracles shall defeat the evil".

Brandon explains the prophecy to them. "However there is more of the prophecy to decipher, so I am not sure how long it will be until I have it completed". Brandon said to them. The group nods to Brandon. "Thanks for explaining to us, Brandon". Misty said to Brandon. Brandon nods to them as they left the conference room.

The group looks at each other. "We better be prepared for anything once we land on New Island". Misty said to the group. "I agree plus we can expect them have some sort of back up to hold us up". Brock said to them. "Yeah, we better do some battle training before we land". Tracey said to them. "I am ready to get our friend back". May said to them. "Me too", Max said to them. "I am ready when you guys are". Dawn said to them. "They wouldn't expect the spicy ingredient of more people helping us". Cilan said to them. "Powerful friends, alleys, and rivals helping us". Iris said to them. "Agreed, I am not afraid to face this head on". Clemont said to them. "Neither am I, and I am ready to fight back". Serena said to them. "Let's do this". Bonnie said as the the group put their hands together to fight for Ash.

Meanwhile back in the dungeon, Gabriel brings food to the professors. Gabriel recognizes Professor Oak. "I have something to tell you professor". Gabriel said to Professor Oak. Professor Birch glares at Gabriel. "How can we trust you? You could be working for Dr. Yung and Arnold in this castle". Professor Birch said to Gabriel. "I am forced to work in this place. I am just as treated as a prisoner here like all of you and Ash are". Gabriel said to Professor Birch.

Professor Birch sighs as the older butler is right. "You said that you have a message for me". Professor Oak said to Gabriel. "That's right, Ash told me to tell you that he is here held in a different part of the castle". Gabriel said to Professor Oak. "Ash is here. It won't be long until what ever Dr. Yung has planned for him. You need to get a him an escape route out of this place". Professor Oak said to Gabriel.

Gabriel nods to Professor Oak. "I will do what ever I can to help him escape. It will not be easy, but I will do my best". Gabriel said to Professor Oak. Professor Oak nods to Gabriel. "It all we ask pokemon trainers to do in their journeys". Professor Oak said to Gabriel. Gabriel nods to Professor Oak as he leaves the dungeon.

Gabriel walks back in the main part if the castle. He notices some security people goofing off. His eyes glow as he grabs their security card keys using his mind with out the security people know it. Gabriel sneaks into a different room to change the access on the key cards to open curtain things. 'Perfect, if my plan works, I can get Ash out quick enough, Dr. Yung won't be able to put him through his plans. I hope.'. Gabriel thought to himself.

End chapter

Author's Note: action will be coming soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Mirage Master Returns

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, PERIOD.

Chapter 9: Ash's Escape Attempt

In the lab, Dr. Yung and Arnold are getting things prepared for the events that is about to take place. "Everything is in place, Arnold. In a little bit, I am going to have some of the security bring up the Professors to the viewing area. Once they are in their seats, you will bring Ash in this room. He will be the perfect subject to create the complete trainer. Plus in order to make the complete trainer, I will need to see what kind of trainers that Ash has seen. Plus more information can come from the professors if they refuse to hand over their pass codes, Ash will suffer". Dr. Yung said to Arnold.

Arnold has an evil grin on his face. "How long until we bring the professors in here"? Arnold asks Dr. Yung. "About an hour from now", Dr. Yung said to Arnold. Arnold is about to leave the room. "If Ash tries to escape, you know what to do". Dr. Yung said to Arnold. Arnold nods to Dr. Yung.

Gabriel sneaks back to where Ash is held up with the keys. Ash has a surprised look on his face. "Where did you get those keys"? Ash asks Gabriel. "I got them from two idiotic security guards that Arnold put with and doesn't know that I made these keys to be special master keys". Garbriel said to Ash as he swipe the card key on the handcuffs.

Ash sees the special handcuffs being removed from his wrists. "That feels better, but where is an escape route"? Ash asks Gabriel. "Come on, we do not have much time". Gabriel said to Ash. Little does Ash know that Gabriel puts the special stone in Ash's jacket pocket.

As the two leave from that cell, Ash and Gabriel notices Jessie, James, and Meowth in a cell. "What are you three doing here"? Ash asks them. "Well, we sneaked on board on that zeppelin. Once we explored around, we came across an old escape route and them we got caught by Arnold". James said to them.

Gabriel sighs as he also went in to free them. "Alright, you three better come with us to escape". Gabriel said to them. They nod in agreement as they run to find an escape route.

Meanwhile down in the dungeon, some security guards arrive in the dungeon, professor Elm notice them unlocking their cell doors. "Don't get to excited professors, Dr. Yung is ready for your attendance now". One of the security guards said to professor Elm.

The other professors look at each other as they are escorted to a room. It has a viewing mirror for the lab. The professors take their seats. Dr. Yung looks at them. "Professors, in a the matter of moments", Dr. Yung said as he notices the phone in the lab ringing. Dr. Yung answers the phone. "You better have a good reason to call me". Dr. Yung said to the person. "The prisoner has escaped from his cell". The guy said to Dr. Yung. "What, alert Arnold and the elite security guard now". Dr. Yung said to the guy. "Yes, Dr. Yung", the guy said to him as the phone call ends.

In the viewing room, the professors are wondering what's going on. "Do you think Ash got out from this place, Samuel"? Professor Rowan asks Professor Oak. "I am not sure Professor Rowan". Professor Oak said to Professor Rowan. "Guards take the professors back to their cell in the dungeon now". Dr. Yung said to the security person. "Yes Dr. Yung", the security person said as they escort them out.

Arnold notices his phone ringing for him. "Our prisoner has escaped. I have a feeling that Gabriel has something to do with it. Find them now. Once they are caught, put our prisoner in heavy surveillance and bring Gabriel to me". Dr. Yung said to Arnold as the phone call ends. Arnold has an angry look on his face as he runs to find them.

Meanwhile, Ash, Gabriel, Jessie, James, and Meowth are running in the halls of the castle. They hear the special alarm that a prisoner is on the loose. Gabriel grits his teeth as the alarm is going off. "I thought we would have more time than this". Gabriel said to them. "Yes but more running less talking". Jessie said to them.

They notice the hallway splits into two different directions. Jessie, James, and Meowth look at Ash as they nod. "Listen to us, this is the last time we were ever see you. After today we will not go after Pikachu or any pokemon that you and your friends see at that moment". Jessie said to Ash. "We are officially turning over a new leaf and doing something that we truly want to do". James said to Ash. "We have our own new dreams, Ash". Meowth said to Ash.

Ash looks at them. "Ok now is not the time to ask you three this, but who are you and what have you done with the real Jessie, James, and Meowth"? Ash asks them. "We are officially in love, and let's just say that Arnold has stuff over our heads". Jessie said to Ash. "Alright, you three better be true to your word. Just go that way and don't turn back for me". Ash said to them. James nod to Ash. "You can count on it". James said to him.

Ash and Gabriel went one direction while Jessie, James, and Meowth went a different direction. Gabriel looks at Ash. "This is where I leave you Ash just keep on going". Gabriel said to Ash. "What about you"? Ash asks Gabriel. "There is no doubt that Arnold is looking for me as well. Now go", Gabriel said to Ash.

Ash nods to Gabriel as he continues to run. As Ash continues running, he looks to find an exit. "You are not going anywhere, kid". A muscular man said to Ash. He is bald headed with brown eyes and heavily muscular Ash glares at the man. "I am escaping out of here". Ash said to the guy. As Ash is about to walk away, the man grabs Ash. Ash struggles in the man's grip. "Struggling is useless, kid. Your buddy Gabriel has been caught by Arnold". The man said to Ash.

Ash has a shocked look on his face. "You, Arnold, and Dr. Yung will by get away with this". Ash said to the man. "You kids always say that", the man said to Ash as he takes him to Arnold. He has an empty stretcher ready. The man puts Ash on it as Arnold straps Ash in it. "What did you do to Gabriel, Arnold"? Ash asks Arnold.

Arnold looks at Ash. "He is getting punished for helping you, and then being put in his cell as we speak. It will soon be your turn for punishment. You see Ash. I only went along with you and those three kids to get close to you. I interfered your phone call. I had my Alakazam use psychic to push that little brat, that Pikachu and that Dedenne into the river. Sure I am working with Dr. Yung, but I will become a bigger threat to the world one day". Arnold said to Ash.

Ash looks at Arnold. "You are an evil twisted person you know that. There will be someone besides me that will get in your way. You will be stopped now and later on down the road". Ash said to Arnold. Arnold glares at Ash as he slaps Ash in the face. "Foolish boy, I know much about you and the countless times that you stopped those baboons from Team Rocket and saving the world with those miracles that you do. I have a friend of mine that doesn't take kindly of ruining his brother's plans". Arnold said to Ash as he leaves the room. Arnold presses the code to lock the cell.

As Ash is in the stretcher, Ash is in deep trouble. Ash feels the pain on his cheek as he tries to loosen the straps on his wrists and ankles. It proves to be useless. 'Great what am I going to do now? Plus who is this friend that Arnold speak off? I hope Gabriel is ok. For an odd reason, Gabriel reminds me of someone, but who'? Ash thought to himself. 'Misty, I need you'. Ash thought to himself.

On the Battle Pyramid, Misty is in deep thought about the plan that Lance came up with to rescue Ash and the professors. All the sudden, Misty feels something in her head and her stone is glowing. Brock went up to Misty. "Misty what's wrong"? Brock ask Misty. "I am not sure Brock. All the sudden, I feel like someone or something is trying to communicate with me". Misty said to Brock.

Brock notices Misty's stone glowing. "That stone of yours is glowing Misty". Brock said to Misty. Misty notices her stone glowing. "It is glowing but what could be causing it"? Misty asks Brock. Brock looks at Misty. "Maybe there is something more about the stones than the prophecy". Brock said to Misty. "Yeah", Misty said to Brock as the glowing disappears. The two look at each other as the glow ends.

Somewhere on the sea, Jessie, James, and Meowth are in a row boat. "Do you think it was right to split up with him, guys"? James asks them. "Maybe but do you think he got caught by that creep Arnold"? Jessie. "Most likely, Ash told us not to go back there. Where are we going to go to hide, start you two mushy love, and tell the boss that we are quiting"? Meowth asks them.

James has an idea on his brain. "We will go to Nanny and Pop-pop's. It has everything that we need minus Team Rocket". James said to them. Jessie and Meowth nods in agreement. They ride on the boat.

Back at the castle, Ash is in the same cell from before he tried to escape. He has a black body suite as he is weak and tired from the punishment. Plus he has an upgraded special handcuffs on his wrists. 'I hope that the others get here soon. Not only Dr. Yung needs to be stopped, Arnold also needs to be stopped as well. He maybe more dangerous than any villain that I ever faced. If he does anything to me or Pikachu in the near future, everyone that I care about will be in danger. I know what needs to be done if that happens'. Ash thought to himself as he gets some sleep before the real nightmare begins.

Author's Note: Ok I said action but it got more suspense than action.


End file.
